


To be fated

by NanaCee (AyyCeee)



Series: Fated [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Chosen, Death, Forced, Friendship, M/M, Mates, Mention of JohnTen, Patriarchy, Rebellion, alpha!jeno, fated, heirarchy, omega!Haechan, omega!jaemin, packlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyCeee/pseuds/NanaCee
Summary: Jeno is the next alpha of the pack, everything is fine except the fact that in order to ascend to his rightful place, he must mate with a female omega ㅡ which will end his bond with his fated omega, Jaemin.





	1. the fated and the chosen

Jaemin put up the hood of his hoodie as he walked down the sidewalk towards his school. Usually, he would skip to the school grounds, hand in hand with his fated alpha, but today he wasn't feeling attending school. It was only his mother's reminder that his alpha would soon be picking him up that made him rush out of the front door of their house, his backpack slung on his shoulder. It's not like he hates his fated alpha, he just does not want to see him,  _especially today -_ a mere two days after he had chosen the female omega over him. 

"Jaemin! Jaemin! Na fucking Jaemin!" 

He sighed, knowing that full well the owner of the voice would not stop shouting until he acknowledges his presence. Turning around, he rose an eyebrow at the now panting boy in front of him. 

"What do you want, Hyuck?" Jaemin asked. 

"What do you 'What do you want, Hyuck?'...what I want you to do is to placate Jeno, who is currently on his way here,  _mad_ that you did not wait for him..." Donghyuck said, sneering at his friend after he recovered. 

Jaemin scoffed at the knowledge that his fated is mad that he did not wait for him. 

"Let him go and rampage, why don't you ask Hani to placate her? She is his chosen omega." He said, turning around and walking away. 

He huffed at himself, he sounded so petty but he was not in the mood to talk to his fated much more go and calm him down when this is what he deserves. He did chose  _her_ over him. 

"Jaemin..." Donghyuck called out, as he stepped up and walked beside him. 

"No, I don't give a shit about what you're about to say. Lee Jeno was asked to choose between me and his position - which entails choosing Kim Hani...and he had chosen his position as head alpha. so, I. don't. care. Let him go on a rampage  for all I care." 

Jaemin Na, the human representation of calmness is raging mad is a rare sight even for his childhood friend and fellow omega, Donghyuck Lee. The campus' pretty boy and kindest junior student, stood in front of him emitting sour smell indicating he was in a bad mood. 

"I-I'm sorry Jaemin....uhm, why don't we just rush to school, yeah?" Donghyuck asked, visibly uncomfortable at the smell his friend is emitting. 

Jaemin sighed when he noticed the discomfort of his friend, breathing slowly as he calmed himself down. 

"Let's just head to-"

"Nana," there it is, the voice he dreaded to hear ever since the very same voice had uttered 'I accept the responsibilities as the head alpha' right in front of the whole pack during the pack's monthly dinner two days ago. 

He rolled his eyes and continued his walk to the school, letting his friend follow slowly behind him and ignoring the boy who called his name. 

A hand grabbed his own, "Jaemin, don't do this." 

"Let go," Jaemin grunted, trying to take his hand from Jeno's. 

"I won't let go until you talk to me..." Jeno said, his grip on Jaemin's hand tightening. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, snarled, "I said, Let go of my hand,  _Lee Jeno._ " 

Jeno visibly flinched at the cold voice of his fated and slowly let go of the hand. 

"Don't do this, Jaemin...please," he pleaded as the omega turned around to face him, a sneer on his omega's face. 

By then, Jeno had realized how much he had fucked up with his relationship with the omega. His omega who had run away from the hall, the moment he had accepted his responsibilities as head alpha. Because such responsibilities include disregarding the fact that he has a male omega as his fated and will have to choose a female omega. It wasn't a decision that he was proud of, but he had to do what he needs to do - and that is to choose his position as head alpha and foregoing mating with Jaemin. 

"and then what? You had chosen another omega, Jeno...You  did nothing to fight and became pliant and had chosen _her_ and your godforsaken head alpha position..." Jaemin scoffed, "that showed how much you love and care for me. That's the love you have for me, enough that you had chosen another." 

Jeno flinched once again at the harshness of Jaemin's voice, eyes wavering as he could see the unshed tears in his fated's eyes, "Don't do this, Jaemin...I swear I'll do something...Hani and I...We won't be mated until the summer solstice, that's six months more. I'll do something! Jaemin! Please, just don't do this." He pleaded, grabbing Jaemin's hand in an attempt to soothe him. 

But to no avail, Jaemin had yanked his hand out of his grasp, "You made a choice, Lee Jeno. Now stand by it...it wouldn't be a good image for the next head alpha to retract his decision."

Jeno made a motion to say something but a hand on his shoulder had stopped him. 

"Hyuck, why don't you and Jaemin head to school. I need to talk to Jeno about something." Mark Lee, Jeno's childhood best friend and son of his father's right hand, said nodding towards his fated (Donghyuck). 

"Uhh, Sure, Markie~ Come on Jaemin! Renjun's probably waiting for us in homeroom. We don't want to experience his wrath early this morning." Donghyuck exclaimed, grabbing Jaemin's hand, pulling him towards the school building. 

"I wanted to talk to him," Jeno said, watching as the omega with bright red hair, pull his fated with him. 

"And he does not want to talk to you...He's already emitting a sour smell that's affecting all nearby omegas. You don't need him to snap at everyone in the school." Mark said. 

Jeno sighed. Of course, he does not want his fated to snap at everyone in school, but he really needs to talk to him and fast so that they could clear up the air. 

"He'll be fine Jeno. Just give him time." 

"And then what, Mark?" 

"And then, we fix things you fucked up," Mark said, voice firm as he stared at his head alpha. 

* * *

Jaemin begrudgingly let Donghyuck pull him away from Jeno and Mark, grunting every once in a while. 

"Calm down," Donghyuck had said, once they made it to their school's gate. 

"What?" 

"You're emitting that sour smell, Jaemin...it's unpleasant to omegas," Donghyuck said, frowning. 

Jaemin sniffled, "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it, I think the whole school knows why you would be going around smelling like that...but, really, Nana, calm down and think of happy thoughts, yeah?"

Jaemin nodded, giving his friend a small smile as he focused on happy thoughts. 

"Jaemin, Donghyuck..." Renjun, the third omega of their group, greeted as they approached him waiting for them by their lockers (which are right next to each other). 

"Goodmorning, Injun!" Both omegas greeted the Chinese. 

"People are whispering but don't mind them, Nana. They know better than to confront you." Renjun said, smiling softly.

"Let them talk, they won't even get anything out of me," Jaemin said, closing the door of his locker. 

Renjun and Donghyuck turned to look at each other before grinning, "That's the Jaemin we know." 

Their happiness was short-lived when a high-pitched voice interrupted them. 

"If it isn't Jaemin Na." the high-pitched voice of Hani Kim, a female omega that thinks she's above every other omega in their pack, said. 

Jaemin had hated her ever since she had presented as an omega, thinking that since her father is the pack's head of security she is above every omega - that is until Jaemin presented as the fated omega of Jeno, who is in line to be the head alpha after his brother. But now that Taeyong Lee had chosen to stay with his mate and Jaemin's cousin, Jaehyun, Jeno is the next head alpha and he had chosen Hani Kim as his female omega. 

Jaemin just scoffed, not bothering to give satisfaction to the haughty female omega. 

"Let's go guys or we'll be late for homeroom." He said, turning around and walking away from Hani. 

Hani hissed in irritation, grabbing the hood of Jaemin's hoodie and pulled him back. Renjun and Donghyuck turned to glare at the female omega who glared back. 

"What the fuck, Kim?" Jaemin hissed after Hani had released his hood and he composed himself. 

"You don't have the right to ignore me, Na. I am Jeno's chosen omega." Hani sneered. 

Jaemin inhaled deeply before exhaling, "I don't care if you're Jeno's chosen. I care that you dare pull my hood just so you could grab my attention." he snapped, eyes blazing with anger. 

Today is not a good day, for the whole school who would have to cope with two angry high ranking members, Jaemin Na (who is the son of the third in command) as well as Jeno Lee (the next head alpha). 

Hani huffed, "You still need to acknowledge my presence...after all, I am Jeno's chosen." She said, smirking. 

Donghyuck gave out a scoff of disbelief, "Are you delirious? Until you and Jeno have completed the mating rituals, you are still someone of low stature. Also, Jaemin is the only son of the third in command, by parentage, he is still more powerful than you." 

"Who are you to talk, Lee? You're just a normal omega." Hani bit out. 

Donghyuck was about to retort when he was cut by sarcastic laughter from Jaemin. 

"You're talking to the fated of Mark Lee, Hani. You don't get to call him a normal - not when you don't even have a rank except the _daughter_ of the head of security. You're nothing but a daughter, Hani Kim. Why don't you realize it?"

"I am Jeno's chosen! Remember? He had chosen me over you!" 

"I know, and so what? You're not yet head omega so you've nothing on us. Goodbye, Hani. We've got to go now, or we'll be late for homeroom." Jaemin said, before walking away from her. 

Hani moved to shout but a hand tightly grabbed hers making her glare at the Chinese omega who was gripping her hand tightly. 

"Word of advice, Hani Kim, you don't dare try to disrespect us... _never disrespect us._  You don't even have the right to talk like that to us, sure you're the chosen omega for Jeno, But Jaemin is his fated, Donghyuck is the fated of Mark Lee, and I am the fated of Yukhei, so I don't think you can easily talk to us like that, yeah? We've done nothing to you...so you can sleep in peace knowing that we'll let this slide...are we clear? " Renjun whispered harshly, before letting go and grabbing Donghyuck's hand so that they can follow Jaemin. 

* * *

Jeno looked around the room searching for the mop of pink hair that distinguishes his fated from the rest of the student body in the cafeteria. He frowned when he cannot see the usually distinguishable mops of hair of his fated and his friends. 

"Mark, where is Donghyuck?" Jeno asked, after noticing that Mark was not saying anything about the absence of his fated in the table. 

The boy in question froze mid-bite and looked at his head alpha, "He texted me that the three of them will be eating outside today." 

"Why didn't he tell me? I'm still his fated, " Jeno said, frowning. 

The two other occupants of the table slowly turned their heads at the head alpha, "Jeno-hyung, It's because...Jaemin-hyung does not feel that you need to know his whereabouts twenty-four-seven, now that you've chosen another omega." Chenle Zhong, the youngest omega of their group of friends, said softly. 

Chenle Zhong is a year younger than Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck with Mark a year older but still is in the same year as them. He's the last person who completes the omega squad of the most popular group of omegas in the school. The four omegas (Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Chenle) can fend for themselves disregarding that they are the fated of four of the most popular students - Jeno, Yukhei, Mark, and Jisung, respectively. 

Jeno growled lowly making the young omega flinch in response. 

"I'm sorry Chenle, but did Nana says something else?" 

"Not that I know -"

"He also said to stop you if you ever plan on going after him today, he's not in the mood to see you, Jeno-hyung. I'm sorry but you shouldn't see him today." Jisung, the youngest of their bunch as well as the youngest alpha, added opting to take a bite of his food after informing his head alpha of the message Jaemin had left him. 

Jeno once again growled lowly, "What is he thinking? Going out there alone with Donghyuck and Renjun, alone?" 

"He's not alone! Yukhei-ge is accompanying them!" Chenle answered the inquiry. 

Jeno was not happy about not being told of his fated's whereabouts but knowing that the head alpha of their neighboring pack let him out in relief. Wong Yukhei or Yukhei is the next in line to be the head alpha of the neighboring pack as well as Renjun's fated alpha. Jeno knows that with Yukhei together with them, the three omegas would be perfectly safe. Especially since the Chinese head alpha is intimidating when he wants to be and Jeno had guessed that with the three omegas on edge, Yukhei would be too so no one would dare approach their group. 

Mark watched his friend closely, swallowing the food in his mouth as he noticed Jeno calming down. 

"I don't think you know, but Hani tried to one-up Jaemin earlier before homeroom. But Jaemin was not having it, especially with the recent events..." Mark said, careful of the reaction of the other alpha. 

 This time, Jeno had growled loudly that everyone in the cafeteria had frozen in fear. 

"She did what to Jaemin?" 

Chenle who grinned with delight, (he is an omega who also has equal hate for Hani Kim), exclaimed "She tried to one-up, Nana-hyung! Says since she's your  _chosen_ " Chenle spit out the word chosen, making Jeno flinch, "then Junnie-hyung, Hyuckie-hyung, and Nana-hyung would have to respect her and acknowledge her!" 

Jeno raised an eyebrow at the declaration, "but of course, Nana-hyung was not having it, especially today! With you irritating him early today, and then Hani reiterating that you had chosen her and your position over your relationship with him...he snapped and then walked away." 

"That's my Nana," Jeno grinned, satisfied with what his fated has done. 

"You won't be doing anything to Hani?" Mark asked him, his eyes shining with curiosity and glee. 

 "Text Donghyuck and tell him he can do whatever he wants with Hani, as long as it's not something that will expel any of them." 

Mark choked on his drink, Chenle cheered and Jisung stared wide-eyed at the older alpha while Jeno just smiled at them, this was the least he could do for his fated, even if he's raging mad at him. 


	2. Realization

Yukhei looked around the booth he was in with his fated and two friends. All three of them obviously on edge, making him sigh out. 

"Is there anything I need to know? What brought you three on edge?" Yukhei asked as the waitress walked away with their orders. 

"Yukhei, for the love of God, don't start." Renjun groaned out. 

"Injun, he does not know," Jaemin said. 

Renjun frowned but apologized to his fated, "I'm sorry...there are some things that happened within the pack that had put all three of us on edge."

"Plus the fact that Hani Kim went on this tirade of being the chosen omega..." Donghyuck added. 

Jaemin sneered, giving the alpha all the answers he needed. 

"Jesus Christ, Jeno is one stupid alpha," Yukhei said after he pieced together everything; why the three are on edge, and Hani Kim becoming the chosen omega. 

Renjun ran a hand through his hair in frustration, Donghyuck laughed out while Jaemin coughed out. Yukhei wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his fated in order to comfort him. 

"So what are you going to do now Jaemin?" Yukhei asked, running a hand through Renjun's hair comforting the omega, earning him an elbow to the stomach. 

"I don't know, probably after graduation, if I get accepted, I'll be moving to Stanford or Harvard. I do want to study medicine." Jaemin said, taking a sip of his iced tea which had just arrived with their orders. 

All of them stared at Jaemin in surprise, they did not expect his answer.

"Are you serious?" Donghyuck asked. 

Jaemin nodded, taking a bite of his pizza. 

"Before being presented, that's always been my dream, but I knew when I presented as Jeno's omega I would have to stay close to him since we would be completing the mating on the summer solstice and we cannot be away from each other long. When Jeno chose Hani, I decided that it would be the best choice to study away from him - them, after graduation since that's the solstice. I had already talked to my parents and they had agreed with me, I could apply to Harvard, Stanford and SNU. Anywhere I want actually." 

"But, wouldn't that mean, you would leave us?" Renjun asked. 

"And stay here to watch Hani live the life I talked with  Jeno about? hell no. I think I've got enough heartbreak to last me my lifetime. Plus you know what would happen to someone when their fated mates with another..." 

"Jaemin, why don't you try to tell him to fight for you," Donghyuck said, careful of Jaemin's reaction. 

"He should tell that to me, and be firm about it," Jaemin said voice firm which hinted that they should drop the topic. 

After class, Mark, Jeno, Yukhei, and Jisung were all lounging in the basement of Yukhei's house (which he had turned into a private hang out space so that he could hang out with his friends in private.)

"Jeno, have I told you how stupid you are?" Yukhei suddenly voiced out. 

Jeno paused his game with Jisung and turned to look at Yukhei who was settled on the bean bag. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about not using your brain when choosing what to do...I ate lunch with Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jaemin earlier." Yukhei said. 

Mark and Jisung gave out loud 'ah' as if they know where the conversation would be led to. 

"And then? What are you trying to say Yukhei... I don't read minds," Jeno said. 

Yukhei stood up and stretched, "What I'm trying to say, you could have said that you will be postponing your choice, talked to Jaemin about it and then announced it. Not announce your choice with your fated not knowing...that's the reason why Jaemin's so frustratingly mad at you, Jeno. You did not talk to him before you made the choice - you knew you would be making the choice that night, you spent the afternoon with Jaemin, so why did you not tell him about what would happen during dinner?" Yukhei said. 

As someone who is also next in line as the head alpha, Yukhei would be the most familiar with what Jeno is currently going through. 

"It's not that easy-ooff!" Jeno tried to counter but was punched by Yukhei. 

"Yukhei!" 

"Oh my god!"

"Did you have to punch me?" Jeno grunted, cradling the cheek which was just punched. 

"YUKHEI!" Renjun's voice rang through the basement. 

All four alphas whipped their heads towards the entryway of the basement, where Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Chenle stood mouth agape in shock.

"You didn't have to punch him, Yukhei," Jaemin said, walking towards his fated and helping him up, earning a small smile which faded after Jaemin glared at him. 

"Why?" Jeno asked. 

"Because I wanted to do it," Yukhei said, shrugging before he settled down on the bean bag. 

Jeno gaped at his fated, while their friends laughed. 

"Can we talk, Jaemin?" Jeno asked.  

"I don't really want to talk to you today, you should try tomorrow," Jaemin said, sitting down so that he would be beside Mark, with Donghyuck and Renjun sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the couch where they are. 

Jeno sighed and nodded, but moved to sit beside Jaemin - who had let him sit down beside him without any protests, much to Jeno's relief. 

 

After that, Jeno resumed playing with Jisung, satisfied with Jaemin (talking to Mark and Donghyuck) was sitting beside him.

 _if only this could last longer than just now_. Jeno thought as Jaemin moved to stand up from his seat beside him and sit between Renjun and Yukhei who were talking about Renjun's art exhibit. 

Jeno was engrossed with playing that he had to stop just to answer his phone which had kept on ringing. 

_"Hyung,"_

_"Lee-fucking-Jeno, did you not think I would learn what you had done? Really? Did you choose a female omega over your fated? Jeno, I thought I told you to do better than father."_ The voice of his older brother, Taeyong, said through the call. 

_"Hyung, it's not like that...when you chose to stay with Jaehyun-hyung, dad got really bummed out and kept on mumbling that our  family won't keep the title if I then choose Jaemin,"_

Jeno heard a scoff from where he knew Jaemin was and flinch; he had to make everything worse.

_"Oh, you're blaming me now? Really Jeno?"_

_"No! Of course not hyung! But dad-"_

_"Dad will live another day if neither of us ascends to our birthright as head alpha, Jeno...But Jaemin won't, perhaps he can but we never know."  
_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"You don't know?! Father never told you about what would happen if you choose to mate with another rather than your fated?"_ Taeyong asked in an angry voice, making Jeno worry about what would actually happen to his fated.

_"No, he never told me what would happen to Jae,"_

Gasps could be heard from every other occupant in the room, Jeno could only hear his heartbeat quicken as he started to think of the worst-case scenario. 

"I could die...not immediately, but I could or would die after you completed your mating with her. Th-that's why I-" Jaemin said so casually, making Jeno freeze unable to comprehend what his fated has said. 

"That's why you had chosen to apply to Stanford, Harvard, and even SNU," Renjun added, eyes slit towards his friend. 

Jaemin just shrugged. 

 _"I take it, Jaemin told you just now?... Do you see now Jeno...why I couldn't take leaving Jaehyun and mating with someone, not him - I can't risk losing him for life...and maybe, you shouldn't risk father's satisfaction for your own. Do what you think is best for you and Jaemin, not the best for father..."_ Taeyong said, before bidding goodbye and ending the call. 

Before Jeno could comprehend it, Jaemin was already making his way out of the basement and of the house with Chenle and Jisung in tow. 

 

"I-I did not know," Jeno mumbled, collapsing on the couch. 

"Your father is a bastard if he did not tell you!... What the hell? He should have told you before you made the choice." Yukhei said, seething. 

"Mister Lee is a power-hungry alpha, Yukhei. You should have seen his face when I told the pack that I would keep my mating with Hyuck. It just means that I won't be fighting for the right as head alpha." Mark said. 

"Someone should change that stupid tradition," Renjun said. 

Jeno coughed, "It's not a law you know...it's not even written down." Jeno whispered. 

Of course, with their hearing, the other four occupants heard it. 

"What do you mean it's not a law? nor it's written down?" Renjun asked, eyes wide and bright with determination about something. 

"I said what I said, this thing that states that the next head alphas must mate with a female omega in order to ascend...it's something my great-grandfather had started...so that the bloodline could be kept, you know." 

"But, male omegas can get pregnant, too," Donghyuck said. 

"As I said, it's their belief and now the pack's tradition," Jeno said. 

"We can change it! We can save your relationship with Jaemin!" Mark exclaimed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jeno asked, confused with what was happening. 

"I mean, Jeno, you and Jaemin can be mates with you ascending as Head Alpha! We can defend our argument that you don't need a female omega to keep the bloodline! Plus, it's not a mandated law nor it's written down! Everything - this shitty tradition, is just by your family. So if we can change the mindset of the people...." Mark said, a grin on his face. 

"You and Jaemin," 

"Jeno and Jaemin,"

"Jaemin and I," 

"Can mate!" 


	3. Hani vs. Jaemin

 It's been two days since Jaemin had last talked to his fated. He had been avoiding the alpha ever since Monday, and it means running away every once in a while if he sees even the head or the figure of the alpha. He knows that avoiding the alpha won't be the permanent situation but he still hoped it would postpone talking to alpha. He does not want to talk so Jeno after the debacle with him as well as the issue with Hani Kim. 

When he entered the classroom, everyone was immediately rendered quiet: no one was talking, no one was making a sound; its not like they could, as they knew that the omega was on edge with the recent events in their pack. He rolled his eyes, before walking towards his seat at the back of the room where he, Mark and Renjun (which he shares the class with). He ignored everyone as he dropped his bag and settled on his seat, proceeding to take out his phone and check twitter.

It wasn't even a few minutes when he noticed a figure standing in front of his desk, and he heard a cough. 

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking at the figure, keeping his eyes on his phone screen as he text Donghyuck. 

"Jaemin Na," 

And of course, it would be her, Hani Kim. 

"What do you want, Kim? Can you please get away from me." Jaemin said, finally looking up at the female omega who was glaring at him. 

Hani tried, emphasis, tried to snarl at the male omega. 

"What I want is for you to leave Jeno alone. Why can't you just pack up and leave us alone! He can't concentrate on planning the ceremony since all he has is you in his mind!" She shouted, her face red. 

Jaemin could do nothing but scoff, "He's not in my mind, so you can calm yourself."  _lie._ for the past two days that he's been avoiding Jeno, all he could was think about what Jeno was thinking and doing at that time. 

"Just fucking leave us alone!" 

Jaemin snarled, that was the second time she had disrespected him. Even though he himself is an omega, he was still trained to be the pack's third-in-command, and his wolf was snarling for respect. An omega who acts like an alpha, Jaemin Na was always an oddity but he was trained as a high ranking member of the pack, thus his wolf needing to be respected. 

Hani shivered at the snarl and glare that Jaemin gave her, trying not to tremble in his presence. 

"You are disrespecting me, Hani Kim." Jaemin said, his voice much lower and colder than usual. 

"Shut up! You omega!" Hani screeched, moving slightly away from him. 

 Jaemin growled, having enough of being disrespected by the female omega standing in front of him. He postured him tall and intimidating, unlike most omegas who would cower down at the screech, Jaemin was having none of it. Eyes narrowed towards the other omega, who was now shaking in fear as Jaemin stood tall in front of her. 

 "You just don't get do you?" Jaemin said, "I have no intention of trying to get Jeno back, if he wants me, then he wants me, but right now, you are frustratingly irritating I'm so close to smacking you, but I am someone above smacking a female but I am not someone below showing another wolf their position." Jaemin growled out. 

Hani stepped back, now scared of the omega in front of him. 

"Scram," Jaemin sneered, making her completely back away from him and out of the room right as the bell rang. 

Hani successfully avoided both Mark and Renjun who had just entered the room, confused with what had happened. 

"Will you tell me what happened or will I smack it out of you?" Renjun asked, walking straight towards him. 

Jaemin laughed before settling back to his seat, Renjun and Mark settling down on their seats on either side of him. Renjun turned towards him, eyes curious about what happened.

"You can smack it out of her?" Mark offered, trying to placate the other omega while keeping a close eye at the other students and the pink-haired omega. 

Renjun laughed only shutting up when their teacher arrived. 

Jeno walked out of the chemistry lab, running his hand through his hair. He was tired and exhausted, with Jaemin avoiding him for the past two days, even though he had been trying to reach out to the omega, but the latter was very good in avoiding him which he had expected from the omega with how he had, well for the lack of term, chosen his position rather than choosing his own fated - so really, he had decided to think positively and thought about how the omega is avoiding him just because, well Jaemin cannot stand to be in presence. 

 "Jeno! You headed to the cafeteria?" Donghyuck asked, emerging beside him. 

"Yeah, I'm craving for some fries. Plus, I really need to talk to Jaemin. Will he be there?" Jeno asked. 

"Yeah, he does not have any plans for lunch, also, we made sure he'll be there eating for lunch," 

Jeno nodded, smile blooming on his face. Finally, he would be able to see his omega again, after two days of him trying to avoid him. The two of them proceeded to walk together into the cafeteria, only stopping by the commotion happening by their table (the table they occupy with their friends). Donghyuck immediately rushed forward to see Jaemin dripping in what looks like soda with Hani standing in front of him with a smug smile on her face. 

"I think a washing down is something you needed, might at least clean yourself right?" Hani said. 

Jaemin shook his head to get the excess liquid off, effectively getting Hani also wet with droplets. 

"Like I said, Hani, I don't care about you and Jeno, I just want to eat in peace." Jaemin said, grabbing the towel Jisung had handed him and proceeded to towel his wet hair (making the girls squeal in delight at how 'delectable' he looks). 

"Well, stop seating on my spot on the table then!" 

This time, it was Jisung, who answered, standing up to his full height (a head taller than Hani), with a sneer on his face, "You're being disrespectful. Jaemin-hyung, whether or not he's Jeno-hyung's omega, will always have a seat in our table. Do you understand?" 

"You're not part of this, pup." Hani snapped at him, making all the older wolves of their group growl. 

Jeno had enough, it was a disrespect against his position that his fated was being disrespected, and now that the boy he cares so much for, as he watched him grow, was also disrespected and undermined - not forgetting that Jisung is an alpha - he stood beside Jaemin, eyes hard as he stared at Hani. 

"Are you kidding me? How dare you disrespect an alpha? Whether or not he is younger than you, Hani Kim, you have disrespected an alpha." Jeno growled, "You, for some reason, still have not realized, that until we are mated, the head omega, and the only omega I acknowledge, is, and only will be, Jaemin." 

Hani shrunk down, trembling as he stood in front of Jeno, who stands in his full height, staring at him. 

"I-I'm only putting him in his place, Jeno! He must understand that we must start to act like a couple!" Hani said, moving forward and clinging unto him, while Jeno shook her off his arm. 

"No," Jeno growled, "Jaemin, is my fated omega. If you don't think I haven't heard of the instances that you have disrespected him, Donghyuck, and Renjun, as well as Chenle, on multiple occasion, with full knowledge of their positions as mine, Mark, and Yukhei's fated. As well as the instance of you disrespecting Jaemin, while he presents that he is, of course, your next-third-in-command, in a situation that we would not have mated, whereas, you, Hani, is still a common omega, until a month before the summer solstice, and only then can you act upon your position as the next head omega." 

"You may not have been taught about it, but respect for alphas and higher ranking members of the pack is important, and you have made various counts of disrespects to high ranking members and alphas of this pack. I wonder, what your father would do if he knows of this? That is unless, he already knows of this and is only hiding it from Alpha Lee? Because I'm sure that this is a law in the pact, to respect those who needed to be respected?" Mark said, raising an eyebrow at her from his seat on the other side of the table. 

Hani tried to sputter a reply, but without anything, she stomped her foot and walked off. 

"Are you okay, Jaemin?" Jeno asked, turning towards his fated who was sighing while he toweled his wet hair. 

"I'm fine, but I need to change clothes, since I'm soaking wet." Jaemin answered him. 

Jeno grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"Yah! Jeno Lee! Where are you taking me?!" 

Jeno did not answer him, and kept on pulling him towards the boy's locker room, where he, as a member of the soccer team, has a locker which has (read: for both of them) clothes. 

"Jeno! Seriously! Let me go!" 

"I'm just bringing you to the locker room, Jaemin...You don't need to pull a commotion." 

Jaemin stopped fighting him then, and let the alpha pull him to the locker room, where he proceeded to give Jaemin the spare clothes in the locker as well as the toiletries to allow him to shower before lunch break ended. 

"I'll be here outside waiting for you to finish, then we'll talk." Jeno said, sitting down on the bench inside the locker room. 

"I don't want to talk to you, Jeno, not now or anytime soon." 

"We. will. talk." Jeno said, his voice firm with a hint of an alpha command which made Jaemin unable to do anything but nod before heading towards the stall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the third chapter of To Be Fated. We finally get a glimpse of how the pack politics work, and now Jaemin and Jeno will be talking in the next chapter ^^ 
> 
> if you guys have questions, you can ask me on my cc: auwu_   
> you can also read my social media aus on my twt: @nanaminuwu
> 
> till the next chapter ^^


	4. The Talk

Jaemin sighed as he peeked through the small gap of the door to see Jeno sitting on the bench right where he left him. 

"The faster you get out of there, the faster we can have this talk." Jeno said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as if sensing that his fated is peaking out. 

Jaemin exhaled, before pushing the door open and walking towards the bench in front of Jeno where he proceeded to sit. 

Jaemin knew when he had decided to ignore the alpha that he would have to talk to him in less than a week, but he wished that he could have more time to himself longer than those two days. It's not like he can just talk to the person who had chosen someone or rather something else over their relationship. Nope, not him, 

"Why are you so hell bent on talking to me?" Jaemin asked. 

His breathing was uneven which made Jeno attempt to stand but stopped when he raised a hand, motioning for him not to. 

"Jaemin," Jeno said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I've been trying to talk to you since two days ago, but,  _you're_ so hell bent on ignoring me...after you, Chenle, and Jisung left, we had talked and will be attempting to eradicate the tradition of having a female omega as a requirement to ascend as head alpha." 

"I don't want to talk about that, Jeno. I don't care about this," 

"Then what do you care about, Jaemin?" 

Jaemin scoffed, "You really think, that I would care about whether or not we become mates, Jeno?" 

Jeno shook his head, "I want to think that you care, Nana..." 

"I care, Jeno..." Jaemin exclaimed, "Goddamit! I fucking care about you! But what I care about is how you didn't think I will react after you did that during the pack dinner! Maybe! Maybe, I would give you the time of day, maybe if you had told me that you would choose your position over me, then maybe, I would have had enough time to make peace with it...fuck, Jeno!" 

"Jaemin, come on, please just listen to me! Let me do this! Let me convince the council and our pack members how I don't have to mate with a female omega..." Jeno said, moving to kneel in front of his fated; who looked at anywhere except him. 

Jaemin exhaled looking down at him, "How are you so sure that this will work? Jeno...God, how long will I have to wait?" 

"Aren't I worth waiting for?" 

"Did you ever think about me when you chose to ascend? knowing full well that we won't be mated anymore? Did you?" Jaemin said, voice sharp. 

Jeno flinched, he was stupid not to think about what would have happened when he made the announcement; he honestly believed that Jaemin would understand; but maybe he had underestimated how hurt Jaemin would be when he finds out about his decision. 

_-_

_**flashback**. _

  _Jeno stood on the podium, his eyes locked with Jaemin, who had his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion._

_"Why are you up there?" Jaemin mouthed at him._

_And the only thing Jeno could mouth back was "I'm sorry." as his father had called him to stand beside him._

_"Jeno has an announcement to make." his father said, smiling brightly._

_But Jeno - his eyes was fixed on how the color on Jaemin's face slowly drained, yet he stared at Jeno keeping a strong facade with a smile on his face._

_Jeno cleared his throat as he brought the mic to his mouth, "I, Jeno Lee, would like to announce that I had chosen to ascend to my father's position and mate with Hani Kim, the daughter of Jaejun Kim, on the summer's solstice."_

_Time had frozen for Jeno as he watched all the color on Jaemin's face was drained, his smile turning into a frown and tears building up in his eyes. Before running out of the pack house and into the forest. Jeno moved to run after him but his father caught his arm and glared at him, making him stay while Jaemin's parents as well as his friends frowned at Jeno._

_**end of flashback**. _

_-_

 Jeno looked up straight at Jaemin's eyes, "Jaemin, I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but-"

"Your father,"

"My father, yes, my father had prohibited me from telling anyone, including you...Mark didn't even know, he found out the same way you did, during the pack dinner." 

Tears started to well up in his eyes, "Oh god, Jaemin, I'm really sorry, I wanted to tell you, so badly, but things never go my way when it comes to my father...like how you found out that I didn't know that if the ceremony is pushed through, then, I would lose you...God, Jaemin," Jeno said, his voice started to waver and break. 

 Jaemin swallowed, "Jeno, your father is power-hungry alpha...we all know that, but what can you do? Convince the council that you don't have to mate with Hani to be a strong alpha? How will you do that? Jeno, your father and your grandfather are still alive, they will fight tooth and nail against you and your plan. Do you not understand that?" 

"And what of it, Jaemin? I'm willing to fight tooth and nail for you to be back in my arms." 

Jaemin gave out a hallow laugh, "You maybe the next head alpha, but I guess your father didn't train you well enough, I mean, he just assumed that Taeyong-hyung would be the next head alpha, so probably when hyung denied his birth right, you were suddenly thrown in the life of being the next head alpha..." Jeno flinched at the truth, yes, he was  trained with his brother but politics was always something only the next head alpha was taught and his father had assumed that his older brother would be the next head alpha, until he denied it for a chance to be with his fated omega, which had thrown Jeno into the responsibility of the next head alpha.

Jaemin took a breath, staring straight in Jeno's eyes, "that's where we're different, Jeno, I maybe an omega, but I was trained from the day I was able to walk how to be the best third-in-command. I know of the politics and the dirtiness of your family way before you opened your eyes to those things, Jeno, which is why I don't want you to risk yourself...." 

"I'm willing to risk everything, for you, for us, and for the better of the pack....but  I want to ask you this, are you willing to stand by me, Jaemin?" Jeno asked, gripping Jaemin's hands. 

Jeno took a deep breath, the question he's been dying to be answered is now said. He just wants to know if Jaemin is willing to fight for them, if Jaemin will stand by him. Because if Jaemin does not want to, then maybe, he'll stop. 

"No," Jaemin answered. 

Jeno felt his heartbreak, he let go of Jaemin's hand and frowned. While Jaemin stared at him, eyes not wavering from his form, a sad smile slowly appearing on his face. 

"No, Jeno, I won't be standing by you on this fight, because this, all this, what ever you are planning, I'll be standing in front of you...because  _I_ will start this fight." Jaemin said, smiling at him. 

Jeno stared at him in disbelief, "W-what are you talking about?" 

Jaemin giggled, "I'll be the one who will be initiating the fight, Jeno...against your father and this stupid tradition," Jaemin said, running a hand softly through the alpha's hair as well as cupping his cheek.

"Why?" Jeno whispered. 

Jaemin pulled him up so that they were face-to-face, "Because this is my fight before it became your fight..."

"This is  _my_ fight, Jaemin...my father won't even allow you to step foot in the council room...you're an-"

"I know I'm an omega, Jeno, but I am still your third-in-command, I have the fucking right, to stand in that room." 

Jeno sighed. Right, Jaemin is the only son of his father's third-in-command, and by succession, he was suppose to stand beside his older brother, even though Jaemin was five years younger than Taeyong. That is until Taeyong had denounced his birth right and had chosen to be with Jaehyun, Jaemin's cousin and his fated, before leaving for university at the other side of the world. So automatically, the right of becoming the head alpha was given to Jeno, with Mark as his beta and Jaemin as his third-in-command, as his brother's beta, Johnny, left with his friends and fated to attend university. When Mark presented as an alpha, he had immediately announced that he will stay loyal with Jeno as his head alpha and had also chosen to stay with his fated, Donghyuck (Jeno's father giving out a big smile of relief). Everything was fine until Jeno presented as Alpha and soon after Jaemin presented as omega and Jeno's fated. His father was mad, with Jaemin being a male omega and Jeno's third-in-command, the pack's politics would be in chaos, if so. Jeno and Jaemin found it none of their business about what would happen, until his father gave him a reality check; when he told Jeno that in order to ascend as head alpha, he must be mated with a female omega. 

"I know you do, but, I don't want to stand behind you, I want to stand beside you, Jaemin...please let me." 

The resolution for Jeno to be able to stand beside his fated was clear as day as Jaemin stared straight in his eyes. Jaemin smiled softly at Jeno, "Are you sure you want to do this? Going against everything your father had taught you? Are you willing to take the risks just for me?" 

"I am, Jaemin, for us, for everyone else, for this pack...we cannot be kept in the dark, Yukhei and Renjun's relationship are accepted in Yukhei's pack...so why can't ours be? It's time for our pack to let go of the traditions that are holding us back....this, stupid tradition that I must mate a female omega, when in fact, being mated to either a male or a female won't affect our pack in the slightest." Jeno said, cupping Jaemin's face between his hands. 

Jaemin smiled widely, covering Jeno's hand with his, "then, Let's fight this, together." 

" _Together_." Jeno repeated, leaning forward and kissing Jaemin's lips. 

 

_Together, they'll find a way to be with each other._


	5. At the End of the Day

"You're thinking of  doing what?" 

Both Jeno and Jaemin flinched at the loud scream from the tablet. 

"Taeyon-"

"Jeno Lee!" 

It's been two days since Jeno and Jaemin had made up and informed their friends of what they plan to do, all of whom are supportive. But Mark had told them that they should inform Taeyong-hyung about their plans since Taeyong is someone who would be affected with the plan. Taeyong and Jaehyun's relationship became the benchmark of  _unconventional_ and  _banned_ in their pack ever since Taeyong had rejected his birth right as the Head Alpha to stay with Jaehyun. During the whole time Taeyong was being trained to become the head alpha, Johnny Seo (his childhood best friend other than Jaehyun) was suppose to be his second in command and Jaemin was his third-in-command. To a normal person, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and his fated leaving for college in another continent seemed like they were just leaving to study, but the truth behind it was that the night Taeyong had denounced his birth right as Head Alpha, he, together with Jaehyun had been banished by his father with his mother asking Johnny to look after the two. 

And here they are, talking to Taeyong and Jaehyun via facetime with Johnny and his fated Ten with their hyungs. 

Jaemin took a deep breath, "Hyung, don't scream at Jeno...it was my idea." Jaemin said, staring at the screen. 

Taeyong grunted, "I know it's your idea...if my brother had any of his way, he would be thrown in the dungeon." 

Jaemin frowned at the thought of his fated in the dungeon of their pack. 

"And that's why, I had rejected all of his ideas. Anyways, hyung, we want you to be back the week before the solstice...either way the plan goes," Jaemin said. 

"Whether or not you guys succeed, you want us to return?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Yes..." 

"Jaemin, I don't want to burst your bubble, but, have you forgotten we're banished? b-a-n-i-"

"I know that," Jaemin sighed, "but please, either way, Jeno will step up to be the head alpha." 

"So, why are you asking us to return?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Like we said, from here on out, we will be working on convincing the council - at times that your father is out of town, hyung...when your grandfather is in the hospital...times where they're not here, that's when we'll talk about this." Jaemin explained. 

"And how are you gonna ensure that those happen?" 

"Simple, we'll make them. Yukhei will be part of this plan, so are his parents." Jeno said, smirking. 

"How did that happen?" Johnny asked from his position behind Jaehyun and Taeyong. 

"Renjun is Yukhei's mate...it was easier to convince his parents after they realized that if helping us means forming an alliance with our pack once I become alpha." Jeno explained, now grinning widely. 

"Seriously?" Taeyong asked, amazed at what his brother had said. 

Jeno nodded, grinning as he saw his brother sigh out in relief. 

"When will you start?" 

"Next week."

The older males on the other side of the screen all rose an eyebrow at their younger counterparts. 

"Woah, you guys work super fast." Ten commented. 

"I don't think-"

"Jaehyun-hyung, we will be fine. The Alpha cannot touch me, I am the only son of his third-in-command, the pack will riot if something happens to me. Nor can he touch Jeno, he is too power-greedy to throw away his only chance for his family to stay in power. With his ego and pride, I highly doubt that he would allow you two to come back and let Taeyong-hyung ascend." Jaemin said. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun smiled softly,  _Jaemin was too confident._ And if Jaemin is too confident, then they know that they will win this. 

Jaemin Na is known to be as competitive as his older cousin, Jaehyun, hardly a surprise when he first showed how competitive he was. Believe it or not, it was first shown in a sparring match against Jeno when they were twelve. It was the highlight of their year, especially since young leaders (sons and daughters of the head alpha, second-in-command, and third-in-command) who are already twelve years old, would go to the mountains and train for a three months and train until they ascend to their positions at the age of eighteen.

"Okay then." 

Jaemin grinned, happy that their hyungs would be returning. 

"We have to go now. Jeno, for the love of God, please listen to Jaemin..." Taeyong said. 

Jeno frowned, "Hey-" 

"We just want the both of you to be careful... _Both_ of you, okay? The fact that you will be going against a long-standing tradition...you will be against council, our father and grandfather. One wrong step and you both will be dragged down, so please, for your safety, please be careful." Taeyong reminded them again. 

Jeno and Jaemin nodded. 

"We have to go now, goodbye." Jaehyun said, smiling at his dongsaengs. 

"Bye bye!" the two younger pair bid their hyungs goodbye before ending the call. 

ㅡ 

Jaemin looked out of his window on the third-floor of the pack house. He watched his head alpha and the previous head alpha climb the black car so that they can head to the main city after being summoned by the main council. It's been a week since he and Jeno had talked to Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung, which means they only have five months to overturn the tradition.

"Come in." Jaemin called as he heard a knock. 

"They're gone, we can talk to the council before the end of the week." Jeno said, entering the room. 

"When?" 

"Tomorrow after class." 

Jaemin nodded, heading towards his bed where his fated is already lying down on it. 

"Are you ready?" 

Jeno's eyebrows furrowed together, "Yes. Why are you asking?" 

Jaemin laid down beside him, turning to his side so he was looking at Jeno's side profile. 

"Jaemin," Jeno said, also turning to his side so he was face-to-face with his fated. 

"I told you, we'll be able to do this. Yukhei's family is going to support us. If they won't overturn it then we will bring this up to the main council. This tradition, is outdated and against the teachings of the goddess..." Jeno said, cupping Jaemin's cheek. 

"So tomorrow, we will present our argument to the council. Okay? We will do this and no one can stop us." 

 Jaemin nodded, closing his eyes as he was calmed down by his fated's scent. 

 "Do you know why?" Jeno whispered, soothingly. 

"Why?"

"Because, Jae, at the end of the day, it's us against everyone else. You hear me?" 

Jaemin could only nod, moving so that he would be closer to Jeno, as Jeno moved to wrapped an arm around him as they slowly fell asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I honestly thought it was already posted but I guess it's not?   
> I'm currently writing the next chapter (again) but I have prelims in two weeks so cross-fingers I get it done before then! 
> 
> xx 
> 
> cc: @auwu_  
> twt: @nanaminuwu


	6. Wreckage

_Breathe In._

_Breathe Out._

Jaemin thought, as he and Jeno stood outside the Council's Room, about to head inside and present their case. 

It's been a day since Jeno's father and grandfather left them to their own devices, telling Jeno that they will be returning in a week's time. 

"Jaemin? Are you okay?" Jeno asked, moving to grasp the omega's hand. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird to finally stand in front of the council to present the case. I'm nervous," Jaemin said. 

"I am too, but remember ㅡ" 

"It's us against the world." 

Jeno smiled staring at his mate who took a deep breathe, regaining his confidence as he suddenly stood straighter with his head held high. 

"Let's go," Jeno said, pushing the door open revealing 7 of the eldest members of the highest-ranking families of the pack. 

The council is comprised of the eldest members of the second-in-command's, third-in-command's family, and of the other five oldest families within the pack. Other than the head alpha, they are also the ones who make most of the decisions regarding the pack; the head alpha must consult them in regards to the decision about the welfare of the whole pack. And such, the case regarding the pairing of a female omega and the next head alpha, is something that must be raised to them. 

"What is the problem, young Jeno? That you have asked to be in our presence without your father's knowledge." Elder Jinhyuk Na (Jaemin's grandfather), asked with a slight smile on his face since Jaemin had already told him of his predicament and what he is planning on doing. 

"Elders, as you all know, this is Jaemin Na, the son of Uncle Jaehin Na, the third-in-command of our pack, an omega and also my fated...however, as dictated by my family's tradition, the next head alpha must mate with a female omega," Jeno explained. 

"And how is this our problem? This has been a tradition since your grandfather had ascended." Another elder questioned. 

Jeno took a deep breath, raising his head to stare at the council members,

"That's it. It was only first done when my grandfather ascended the position as head alpha. This tradition was only instigated when my great-grandfather gave the position to my grandfather who had chosen to mate with a female omega rather than his father - a male omega-." Jeno explained. 

"Furthermore, it seems that most had forgotten about how important the connection of two people who are fated is," Jaemin interjected. 

"And what is that, young Jaemin? Please enlighten us." another elder asked. 

The atmosphere started to become tense as Jaemin spoke up. An omega, speaking up in front of the council which are only made up of  _alphas,_ is unheard of. So the elders may have felt slight discomfort when Jaaemin, an omega, had spoken up. 

"If someone who had already found their fated, and had established a connection with them, mated with someone else, then their fated will slowly  _die,_ " Jaemin said, posture straightening in response to the tense atmosphere. 

All members of the council members gasp in disbelief, 

"You'll die if we allow the mating of Jeno and Hani Kim?!" Jaemin's grandfather exclaimed. 

"Yes, we have read books saying that the connection will be severed and the party who was left will slowly die," Jeno said. 

All the members of the council nodded in understanding. The knowledge that someone, whose fated mated with another person, will slowly die is something that is not common knowledge even among the eldest members of the society, as the phenomenon of the _Fated_ has only happened a handful of times. 

"Jaemin Na, while Jeno and Hani Kim are to mate by the summer solstice, as the only son of your father, you are the next in line to be the third-in-command, and I don't think the pack would appreciate your death more than we do. We don't want to see you lying inside a casket...Your death will bring the pack down, this, if both you would, allow us to talk about this problem then we'll get back to you," Minho Lee, the eldest member of the council and Mark's grandfather, said. 

Jeno and Jaemin nodded at them in understanding, 

"Thank you for sparing us the time to listen to our case," Jaemin said. 

"What you had just raised is a problem of the pack, furthermore, we don't want to be an accessory to the death of a rising star. That would be all, both of you, you may see yourselves out." 

Jaemin and Jeno bid the council goodbye, exiting the council's room with a sigh of relief. 

"This isn't finished yet," Jaemin said to Jeno as the door closed behind them. 

"No it is not, we still have to wait for their decisions." Jeno said, moving to hug Jaemin tightly, burying his head into the column of Jaemin's neck. 

"What are you two doing in front of the council room?" a new voice asked. 

"Hani, what are you doing here?" Jaemin questioned, glaring at the girl. 

Hani laughed haughtily, "I asked you first," 

"We were both summoned by the council, although, whatever we talked about, is none of your concern." Jaemin sneered at her. 

Hani sneered back, her glare intensifying. 

"Hani Kim, I told you, Jaemin is the head omega  _and_ next third-in-command, your disrespect will kill you early," Jeno said, raising his head from Jaemin's neck, glaring at her. 

"Jeno! Come on! Don't be like that," Hani whined, moving forward to grab Jeno's arm. 

Jaemin moved to block her from touching Jeno in any way, "I feel sick, Jeno, you please bring me to my room?" Jaemin asked, side-eyeing Hani. 

Jeno's eyes widen at the thought of his sick fated, "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Let's go!" Jeno said, wrapping an arm around Jaemin's waist and assisting him as they walk away from Hani who was glaring at Jaemin's retreating back. 

"You won't get him," said someone from behind Hani. 

"What are you doing here, Renjun Huang?" Hani sneered at the newcomer. 

"I'm telling you, you should just give up," Renjun said, smirking at him. 

"And what is it to you if I don't?" 

Renjun's gaze turned cold, eliciting a shiver from Hani. 

"Do you really want to find out?" Renjun asked, an evil glint in his eyes, giving Hani goosebumps. 

The female omega swallowed her saliva, "Uh-I don't want to know...I have to go Goodbye Huang." 

Hani scuttled off faster than Renjun could say Hello, causing him to laugh out loud. 

"You scared her," Donghyuck said, emerging from behind the pillar. 

"She needs to learn her lesson and not annoy Jaemin anymore than she has to," Renjun said as if it was a fact. 

"She needs to lay low before Jaemin explodes, and I don't want to bury her," Mark said, emerging from behind the pillar Donghyuck emerged from. 

One thing about Jaemin that his friends are very well aware, is that he is a monster when he's mad. The incident with Hani Kim a few days before was nothing compared to a full-blown anger spiel from Jaemin. And someone who had experienced such as Mark, who ended up in the hospital with a few broken bones, much to the despair of his parents and the glee of Jaemin's. 

* * *

Back in Jaemin's room, Jaemin laid his head on Jeno's chest, who was humming a soft tune as he ran a hand through Jaemin's hair. 

"Do you think we will win this?" Jeno asked softly. 

"If they don't want me in a casket, they'll stop this farce of a tradition."' Jaemin said. 

Before Jeno could speak, a knock sounded from the door, 

"Come in," 

"Yo, what are you two doing there?" Donghyuck asked, sauntering inside the room. 

"Resting, we just got out of a council meeting," Jaemin answered. 

"Heh, Congrats, I'm sure you'll win this...if not, they'll have the responsibility to bury you," Mark said, following his mate inside with Renjun trailing behind him. 

'What are you all doing here?" Jaemin asked, sitting up from his position. 

"What is it not okay for us to barge into your cuddling session?" Donghyuck asked, a grin on his face. 

"We don't mind, but Renjun reeks of Hani Kim," Jaemin said, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

"Seriously? How much perfume does that girl wear? We talked for like what three minutes?!" Renjun exclaimed. 

The rest of the occupants of the room laughed at his misery. 

"Seriously though, what's up with you guys?" Jeno asked. 

"We miss you," Mark teasingly said. 

"Yeah, like I believe that," Jaemin snorted out. 

"Moral Support, Jaemin, we're here for moral support," Renjun said, sitting down on the bean bag by the center of the room. 

Jaemin sighed in resignation knowing that he won't be able to get anything out of his friends with the way they answer. 

Mark cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the other four occupants of the room. 

'What is it?" Jeno asked. 

"Your father is coming back earlier than expected," 

Jaemin's inside was filled with dread; Head Alpha Lee was about to return earlier than expected. All of them were told that he would be returning in a week's time, however, something must have happened that urged him to return earlier. 

"What do you mean? Didn't he say that he will be returning in a week's time?" Jeno questioned, slightly pale. 

"Dad had just told me before we came here...it's a surprise for him, too," Mark said. 

Then, Jeno's phone rang, startling all of them. 

"Pick it up," Jaemin urged him with a supportive smile. 

He grabbed his phone from where it was situated on the bedside table, inhaling deeply before answering it. 

_"Hello, father?"_

_"Jeno, please tell your mother that your brother and Jaehyun will be returning earlier."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

 

_"Your brother, Johnny Suh, Jaehyun Jung, and another man who is Johnny's mate had been killed in an accident. I'm on my way to pick up their bodies...please tell your mother to prepare for four funerals. "_

 

Jeno dropped the  phone, unable to process what his father had just said. 

His hyung, Jaehyun-hyung, Johnny-hyung and Ten-hyung had been. 

"They're dead..." Jeno mumbled, causing the four others in the room to stare at him. 

"Who's dead?" Jaemin softly asked, hugging Jeno tightly. 

"Taeyong-hyung...Johnny-hyung...Ten-hyung...a-and..."

"No!" Jaemin shouted, moving away from Jeno who now has tears falling down his cheeks. 

"Ja-Jaemin....Jaehyun-hyung, he's also dead." 

 

_Wreckage of a happy story. Wreckage of a victory._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can catch me via [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nanaminuwu) or [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/auwu_)


	7. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jeno has to make a choice on whether or not he wants to save his relationship with Jaemin.

It's been a week since the funeral for Jaehyun, Taeyong, Johnny and Ten were held in the pack grounds. And yet, the pack is still mourning for them - Jeno and Jaemin, as well as their friends, took it the hardest. Taeyong is Jeno's brother, Jaehyun and Johnny are Jaemin and Mark's cousins, respectively, and Ten is a person Johnny holds dear to his heart; which hit Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung, the hardest to accept. Their death was something no one expected, it was so sudden yet one of them believes it's murder to make them stop their plot to change the pack traditions. 

The clouds loomed overhead the pack, its dark grey color reflecting the mood of the whole pack, the rain falling rapidly hides the tears of those crying for their fallen members.

Jeno Lee stood in front of the grey headstone, a beautiful script of _Lee Taeyong_ was written on it. 

"I can't  believe it, they left us..." Jeno whispered. 

"Jeno," Jaemin whispered from behind him, a hand holding an umbrella above his head protecting him from the rain. 

"Don't, Jaemin, I want to feel the rain...I think this is the consequence." Jeno said, turning around to face his mate. 

Jaemin's eyebrows met, "Consequence? Of what?" Jaemin asked. 

"Of me defying my father." 

Jaemin's jaw dropped at what his mate had said,  _of defying his father? The death of the most precious members of the pack (to them) is the consequence?_

"What are you expecting to do, Jeno?! TELL ME!" Jaemin exclaimed, taking a step back from the alpha. 

"I think this is something that father did...for me, for us to stop what we're planning to do...Jaemin, I want to stop." Jeno said. 

Jaemin felt his world stop as if time froze and the only one who could move was him. His heart stopped beating for a moment, his brain trying to digest what the alpha had just said.

Jeno, the same person who vowed to him he will do everything in his power so that they would stay together just suggested that they  _stop_. Jeno wants to stop fighting for them, to stop what they're planning on doing when his brother died? His heart broke at the notion. 

"You want us to stop? Are you serious?" 

"Yes." 

Jaemin scoffed trying to prevent tears from slipping down his face, "I didn't peg you to be someone like this." 

"JAEMIN! OUR BROTHERS DIED!" Jeno shouted. 

"DO YOU NOT THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? JENO DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE! JAEHYUN-HYUNG DIED! TAEYONG-HYUNG DIED! JOHNNY-HYUNG AND EVEN TEN-HYUNG! Don't tell me what to do." Jaemin shouted back. 

"Stop it, Jaemin. Don't shout. I'm just saying if you think about it, we should stop. We don't want any more casualties." Jeno said, trying to calm him down.

He attempted to grab Jaemin's hands but Jaemin had slapped them away, seething at the implication of his mate's words. 

"What are you planning to do now? Let your father dictate your life?" Jaemin seethed. 

Jeno stayed mummed, preferring not to reply to his mate. At the silence of the alpha, Jaemin sobbed out, He could not believe it - Jeno had promised. And it seemed like it will be broken sometime soon. 

Jaemin breathes out, stepping away from the alpha. 

"Jaemin, please, don't..." Jeno pleaded.

"What do you think I'll do? Somehow decide to mate with someone not my fated? " Jaemin sneered at him, "Jeno, are you saying you'll actually mate with Hani?" 

"I-I don't know, Jaemin...I don't really know...I don't want anyone to die." Jeno said. 

Jaemin backed away more from Jeno, "I-I have to go..." Jaemin said, turning away and running from the alpha. 

Jeno could not do anything but watch the retreating back of his fated omega. 

* * *

Jaemin rushed out of the cemetery, wiped the tears flowing down on his face, stepping into the car and driving away. 

He moved to call Renjun, who answered immediately. 

"I'm going away," Jaemin said as Renjun picked up the call. 

"What are you talking about?" Renjun screeched through the phone. 

"I mean, Jeno wants to stop and I don't have any other reason to stay. He wants to end things and...and..." 

"Jaemin, where are you? Are you driving? YUKHEI!" Renjun screeched. 

"Yes, I'm on the highway, I was at the cemetery with Jeno but we fought so, I'm driving away. I called to tell you about my plan." Jaemin explained. 

"And what is your plan?" Renjun asked. Jaemin could hear the voice of Yukhei on the other side of the phone, trying to calm down his mate. 

"I'll be doing school work from the house, as well as application forms. I have high enough grades not to attend class anymore. I'll be on a university tour with Hyuck, who got Mark's permission." 

"And what of your safety? Jaemin, I don't want to burst your bubble but you're the only omega third in the history of the packs in America. You are the fated omega of the next alpha of a very powerful pack. Does Alpha Lee even know about this?" 

"Oh he knows, approved of it actually. I was planning to tell Jeno today...but.."

"You fought." Renjun finished. 

"Yeah, and now he'll be shocked when he finds out I left him. Probably be in glee, actually...he can then mate with Hani in peace. The summer solstice is in a few months. Graduation is a week before the summer solstice. Renjun, he won't see me for a few months, I'll be coming back the day before graduation, Hyuck will be coming back after a month with me. I'm sure Alpha Lee is thrilled about me leaving." 

"Jaemin, you don't get what I'm saying do you?" Renjun said. 

"I'm done." 

"You're giving up, too, Jaemin, don't be a hypocrite..." Yukhei interjected. 

"I'm not a hypocrite, Yukhei. I'm hurt and I want to run away from all this. If he wants me to stay, if he wants us to be, Jeno will run after me." 

"You're testing him?" Yukhei asked. 

"A do or die." 

"If he does not go after you?" 

"Play Mozart for my funeral," Jaemin said, ending the call just as he had parked his car in front of his parent's house. 

His father stepped out of the house, a grim look on his face, stance intimidating, eyes staring straight at his son. 

"Dad," 

"Do you really think I won't hear about your plans? A uni tour with Donghyuck... Alpha  Lee approved of this, with a security detail. Does Jeno know?" his dad said. 

"He wouldn't have known. We just fought." Jaemin said, shrugging.

"You fought with Jeno? Jaemin, your cousin just died." 

Jaemin sighed, "Let's talk inside, dad. And I'll tell you everything." 

His father nodded and went inside the house followed by Jaemin. 

"Jaemin, please tell me you're joking when you said you want to leave..." 

"Dad..."

"Jaemin, Jaehyun died. Outside of the pack grounds, together with the alpha's eldest son, the nephew of the second-in-command and his mate. Will you tell me what you fought with Jeno with?" his dad asked, sitting down on the couch, motioning Jaemin to do the same. 

Jaemin sighed, "He wants to end things between us, dad." Jaemin started to sob, "You know how at the start before they died, we were planning on fighting this stupid Male Alpha-Female Omega tradition?" 

His father moved to wrap his arms around his son,

"Well, he wanted to end it. Says that the death of Taeyong-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung, Johnny-hyung, and Ten-hyung is because of our attempt...he somehow found out and this is the consequence." Jaemin hiccuped out before starting to sob fully. 

"What? Alpha Lee killed his son?" 

"That's what Jeno thinks...which is why he said we should just let things end. I should...I should just let him mate with Hani...Dad!" Jaemin cried, burying his head into his father's chest. 

His father threaded his fingers through his hair, caressing it softly, whispering comforting words at his distraught son, when the door opened, familiar voices calling for Jaemin. 

"Uncle! What happened?!" Renjun exclaimed, seeing the crying omega in his father's arms. 

"Jeno wants to end things, Junnie...You know if he mates with another omega, Jaemin  _will_ die...And I don't think I can handle him dying." his father whispered, continuing to caress the head of his son. 

"No one will die, not while I'm still breathing," Renjun said. 

"Uncle," Yukhei greeted from behind his mate, keeping his distance as he was still afraid of the taller alpha comforting his crying son. 

Jaemin's father nodded in acknowledgment, moving his eyes to the four other figures standing behind Renjun. 

"Will you allow him, Uncle? To go on that university tour?" Donghyuck asked, eyes on the crying figure. 

His father's checked his son who stopped crying, which he was, the emotional strain on the omega took its toll as it was evident that Jaemin fell asleep. 

His father sighed, adjusting his son in his grip, "I'll just put him in his bed and we'll talk. Why don't you guys make yourself comfortable." 

Mark nodded as Donghyuck and Renjun moved comfortably around the living room, settling down next to each other while Mark and Yukhei sat together on another couch, Jisung and Chenle sat down on the armrests, comfortable in the house all of them except Yukhei had grown up in with.

"I don't want him to leave the pack grounds...I don't want him to leave not when his cousin died outside, his mate, and his friends. But I don't think I can, but I also don't want to wait for him to die here, I won't allow him to live here and die watching his fated live his comfortable life with a chosen." His father said, upon entering the living room.

"But uncle, what's your plan?" Mark asked.  

"From the way Jaemin prepared everything, Jaemin prepared the uni tour before their deaths, what were his initial plans? Hyuck, he said he'll go with you now?" His father said. 

"So this is why you said Jaemin's father is a dangerous man," Yukhei whispered to Mark. 

Donghyuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He was supposed to do the uni tour with Jeno. That's as far as I know. Today, he went to Jeno to talk to him about this, and then the next thing I know, Renjun called me screeching about Jaemin leaving and now we're here." 

Jaemin's father sighed, dropping down on the single couch. 

"What are you thinking of doing?" Donghyuck asked, eyes wide at the stance the older alpha has. 

"With everything happening, I don't want him to leave....but...you and I both know what Jaemin wants,"

"Jaemin gets," the teens chorused. 

"And so, Hyuck, please take care of Jaemin." Jaemin's father said with a tone of finality. 

Jaehyung Na is a formidable man. He has the power, the intellect, the strength, and the connections to be the head alpha of his own pack but he does not have the ambition (or rather does not want to be the head alpha). Everyone knew of how great the third-in-command is and all his attributes were imbued in his son, Jaemin Na, who was as smart and resourceful as his father and as dangerous as his father. Jaehyung Na is someone who has the last say in their family, the only one who scares his son to his wits.

"Uncle, are you sure?" Mark asked, eyebrows furrowed together. 

"I'm sure, Mark. He's got his sights to get out of this pack, and he will do everything to do so. The least we could do is let him do it without any fight so that at least we'll be able to guard him." 

Everyone knew that Jaemin will do anything to get what he wants. They can't do anything now that Jaemin is set on leaving. They could only hope that Jeno will follow Jaemin and save their relationship. 

The third-in-command had left the group of friends after receiving a summon from the head alpha. Mark was quiet, too quiet, that Donghyuck noticed it. 

"Mark?" Donghyuck called out. 

"I'm going to check on Jeno," Mark said, standing up, kissing Donghyuck on the lips quickly as a bid goodbye. 

Donghyuck watched his mate leave the house, turning to Renjun after he heard the door shut.

"He's Jeno's second-in-command..." Renjun said, staring straight at Donghyuck. 

"And he's a goddamn loyal second-in-command...he'll tell Jeno," Donghyuck said. 

"And damn, Jeno better makes the right choice after Mark tells him." Renjun sneered. 

-

Mark closed the door shut, grabbing his phone out of his pocket calling someone. 

"Jeno, it's Jaemin, he's planning on leaving," Mark said into his phone once the other person answered.

However, the answer was not what he was expecting, 

_"And what do you expect me to do? If he wants to leave, then let him leave."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can catch me via [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nanaminuwu) or [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/auwu_)


	8. Please,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which what they feared the most happens

It's been two days since they fought. Two days since Jaemin had walked out on him. Two days since Mark told him that Jaemin would be leaving. 

Jeno stood by his room's window, aware that Jaemin has not returned to the room adjacent to his since the funeral. Jeno stood there, watching as Jaemin crossed the backyard, carrying himself like there was no problem until an alpha approached him which caused his shackles to rise, but he knew that Jaemin was more than capable to defend himself. And defend himself he did, Jeno watched as Jaemin grabbed the hand of the alpha and flipped him, before flipping himself landing on top of the alpha, a dark look on his face. Jeno then noticed that the alpha who approached Jaemin was one of his father's scouts, 

"What is father planning to do?" Jeno whispered to himself, as Jaemin crouched down so that his lips were near the alpha's ear and whispered something which caused the alpha to pale significantly. 

Jaemin smirked in triumph before standing up, shooting a glance to the window Jeno was, causing them to lock eyes and Jaemin immediately tore his eyes away from him, fist obviously clenching before he walked away, just in time for the door to Jeno's room to open and in walked Hani. 

"Jeno," Hani called out, slowly walking into the room. 

Although her father had told her that he can comfortably enter the young alpha's room, she was threatened by Jeno the day before not to dare walk comfortably in his den that he used to share with his fated. A glance towards her father who nodded solemnly made her scared, she knew that the young alpha's shackles were raised, he was tensed as his brother had just died and he had fought with his fate. 

"What do you want?" Jeno asked, moving away from the window and turning towards her. 

"Dinner's ready..." 

"Okay, I'll head down," Jeno said. 

"I'll wait for you," Hani said, sitting on the bed. 

Jeno turned towards her, eyes glaring, posture angry, his pheromones seeping out at the sight of the omega on the bed he shares with his mate. 

"Get off the bed..." Jeno snapped at her. 

Hani shivered at the tone of his voice but stood her ground, "Jeno, I'll be sharing your bed soon. It's time you get comfortable with me, in your room, on your bed." 

A growl echoed throughout the room, her hair rose at the anger seeping from Jeno. 

"You're not doing that. How dare you." Jeno said, eyes turning pure black. 

"J-Jeno!" Hani squeaked out, backing away from the angry alpha. 

"When I say, get out. You better get out. Do you hear me?" Jeno growled. 

Hani nodded before rushing out of the door, slamming it closed. Only for it to be opened again by someone who he did not think he would see again after the phone call he had with the male days prior. 

"Jeno, it's nice to see you growling at your omega," Mark said, his tone mocking as he closed the door. 

"Why are you here? Are you here to mock me?" Jeno asked, turning towards the other alpha. 

"I'm not. I'm here as your second-in-command, not as your friend." Mark replied, tone serious that Jeno sensed that the other was not pleased with him.

"What do you want?" Jeno asked, sitting down on the desk chair, eyes still on his second who was leaning on the door. 

"Simple, really, you're about to lose three people at the same time. Not just you, the whole pack, entirely, I'm surprised your father did not realize this, I mean, you haven't so I don't even know what to say..." Mark said, shrugging. 

"What are you talking about, Mark?" 

"Are you simply that naive to the plans of your father? I mean, you're most likely threatened by him," Mark sighed, "Jeno, you most probably have forgotten that Jaemin is the only son of Jaehyung Na, a man powerful and known within and outside the pack. Jaemin is more than capable to protect himself." 

"Jaehyun-hyung was just killed. I'm sure he's vulnerable," Jeno reasoned. 

"No, Jeno, you're wrong. He was not vulnerable when Jaehyun-hyung and the others died. He became vulnerable when you decided you want to stop fighting. He's planning on leaving tomorrow, that is if he's not found dead." Mark said. 

It all happened in a flash, the way Jeno crossed the room, grabbing Mark's collar and pushing him up against the door, nose flaring, his pupils dilating with anger. 

"What are you talking about?" Jeno growled lowly, his pheromones made the room more suffocating. 

"You really think that it will stop with the two of you separating? Jeno,  the person who killed-" Mark started but Jeno punched him making him collapse on the floor. 

"They were killed Jeno... You may think you have watched Jaemin throughout the two days that you were not talking, but Jaemin was trained to be stealthy and quiet, as is expected of the third-in-command." Mark groaned out. 

The third-in-command is usually the person sent to recon missions; information gathering, espionage, and the like. Head Alphas and second-in-command are usually the ones who are seen by members of other packs, the third-in-command, however, unlike the head alpha and second-in-command, is the one hidden, the one who makes secret connections - they're usually called the shadow king. The person who works in the shadows for the success of the pack. Jeno was trained to be the perfect head alpha, just as he is to be. Mark had been trained to be the logical mind of the head alpha. Whereas, Jaemin, regardless of his second-gender, was trained to be the ears and the eyes of the pack, working in secret, working in tandem with his task force, all hand-picked by him as he worked around the clock behind his head alpha. 

"He investigated it? The  death of our brothers?" Jeno whispered out, eyes wide watching his second stand up while cradling his punched cheek.

"He's investigating it." Mark corrected him. 

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jeno asked, collapsing to the ground. 

"Because, Jeno, he would never tell you. A third does not report to his alpha until every detail is finished. I don't think you know about it, as someone who was supposed to fill the role of the head alpha after Taeyonog-hyung refused to do so, you were not properly taught about the true roles of the members of the pack. You know only the tip of the iceberg. Your father refused to tell you because he needs you to follow everything he wants for you to do." Mark said. 

"What are you talking about? My father would not do anything like that! I mean, he's allowing Jaemin to leave the pack." Jeno countered. 

"Because that's what he wants," Mark said, "He wants you dancing on his palm. As easy as that...Jeno, I advise you to choose your next moves carefully." 

With that, Mark walked out of the room, leaving Jeno to contemplate on what he was just told. 

* * *

Jeno did not speak to Mark for the whole day and the day after. He had left his room five minutes after Mark had left and headed to the dining room where his parents and Hani's family was, eating. He did not speak with his parents about what Mark had told him, did not speak with his friends at all. For the whole day, he thought deeply at what Mark told him, about what his parents had hidden from him. 

Now, Jeno perched on his window, watching Jaemin talk to one of the alphas - a member of his task force, Jeno determined by the way he submitted to the omega. 

"That's one of them, huh, I can't believe he works his way around the pack that way." Jeno mused out. 

He moved to the table which held a book, a book that was handed to him in secret by Donghyuck earlier that day with a whisper, "Study this. Before it's too late." 

The book highlights the hidden responsibilities of Head Alphas, Seconds and Thirds. As well as the real power their position holds. Jeno has been reading the book ever since he got back to his room, anger growing inside him as he found out about things that his father had hidden from him. 

"They were right," Jeno said, picking the book up, flipping to the page explaining the responsibilities of a third. 

 _A third-in-command, if needed, need not to report his work to his head alpha._  

And that's when Jeno realized the truth, the reason why his father is so afraid of Jaemin's parents, the reason why he does not want Jaemin to be Jeno's mate. 

His musing, however, was broken by the door slamming open, to reveal a panting Mark followed by Donghyuck, both pale and scared. 

"What happened?" Jeno asked, putting the book into the drawer to hide it just in case. 

"It's as we feared, Jeno, we're sorry..." 

"W-what are you talking about?!" Jeno asked, panicked. 

"Jeno, just now, Jaemin got shot in the stomach," Mark said. 

And that's when Jeno felt it, the pain in his stomach area, causing him to collapse to the floor. 

"Jeno!" his friends shouted, rushing towards him. 

"Where is he?" Jeno wheezed. 

"He was shot in front of his house, luckily his father was there so he was brought to the hospital, however, he's in an unstable condition. That's as far as we know...and from uncle had said," Donghyuck said, slowly, holding Jeno carefully as they helped him lean against the wall.

Jeno knows what he is feeling at the moment is Jaemin's pain, which he welcomes whole-heartedly. However, the tension was thick as he stared at the two males with him, 

"Jeno," Donghyuck whispered, 

"What is it?" Jeno whispered out, scared for what was to be said. 

 

_"W-we don't know if he'll survive."_

 

Jeno felt it - the way his heart broke into a million pieces.

Mark was right; if Jaemin leaves, the pack would lose three people at the same time - Jaemin Na, the next third-in-command, the (supposed) next head omega, and the only son of the Na family. If Jaemin dies, their pack would end, too. 


	9. Make your move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jeno is told the truth and is given a choice and Jaemin makes his move.

Jeno was standing in front of the glass paneling separating him from Jaemin who was lying on the hospital bed, unconscious and hooked up to many monitors to ensure that all his organs are fine and that his heart is still beating. He felt hopeless, unable to think about anything else except that the reason why Jaemin was on the hospital bed was because of him. If he listened to Jaemin, then Jaemin wouldn't be fighting for his life right now. If he listened and fought, then maybe Jaemin would be beside him on the bed inside the comfort of his room. 

"You think this is your fault, Jeno-yah?" someone asked from behind him. 

Jeno knows that voice all too well. In fact, he's afraid of the owner of the voice - he's more afraid of the owner of the voice than of his own father. Because the owner of the voice is the _Shadow King_ of the pack; the only person who is not afraid of the Head Alpha and the only person the Head Alpha is most afraid of within the whole pack. That same person is the father of the boy lying on the bed, the same boy who was Jeno's mate - that person is the third-in-command of the pack and Jaemin's father; 

"Uncle Jaehyung," Jeno greeted, turning and bowing at the intimidating figure who looks a lot like his fated. 

"Jeno-yah, are you thinking about how what happened to Jaemin is your fault?" Jaehyung Na asked, moving to stand beside the younger male. 

"But isn't it really my fault?" Jeno said.

"You're still so young and yet your father is letting you experience all this...Dear child, don't ever think about what happened to my son is your fault." the older male said. 

Jeno looked at the older male in surprise, "Bu-"

The third just smiled softly at the young alpha, "Jeno, if there's one thing I taught Jaemin that I told you a long time ago, is that never blame yourself for anything that happens beyond your control." 

"But, uncle, if only I had listened to Jaemin, then maybe..."

"Maybe what?" The third cut him off, "Jeno, I'm sorry but you have to face the reality that your own father is planning on killing my son, the next third, the fated of his only son." 

Jeno took a deep breath, taking what the older male had just said. It's hard for it to sink in - the fact that the person who ordered the death of his fated is the same person who shares his blood with. It's hard for Jeno to understand why he would do that. Which is why he turned fully at the older male, eyes determined to get answers but even before he opened his mouth, the Na patriarch turned towards him crossing his arms in front of his chest, 

"I'm not telling you anything out here in the open, Jeno. It's too dangerous." 

"But I want to know, everything..." Jeno whispered. 

"In my family, we don't use the word but. You state the reason why you need it. So tell me, Jeno Lee, are you willing to do everything to know the truth of what happened? To your fated? To your brother and his friends? Are you sure about this?" the patriarch asked, eyes cold and voice serious. 

Jeno knew that the reason why the other was asking him such questions was that the truth might make his loyalty to his father waver, however, the third had just said that his father wanted his fated dead, for Jeno that was enough for everything to fall. He's torn, yes, but he's more hurt than ever now that the truth has been said to his own face.

"I just want to learn the truth about what happened,  _everything,_ " Jeno said, his stance showing that he is determined. 

The Na patriarch smiled, albeit sadly, at Jeno. 

"Go and visit your mother. I have a rough guess that you won't be able to visit her after I tell you everything." 

Jeno stared at him, "What?" 

"Things that cannot be said here, Jeno, are things like this. Understand that and you'll be able to live longer than your father."

Jeno nodded at him, before bidding goodbye. 

The older Na watched the young alpha walk away from him, a sad smile on his face, before entering the room where Jaemin is. 

"I guess this is for the better, right Jaemin?" The Na patriarch said, sitting down on the seat beside his son's bed. 

Slowly the eyes of the boy on the bed fluttered open, and he slowly sat up. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, until Jaemin had finally spoken, 

"Whatever happens next is Jeno's choice. Dad, have you finished my transfer papers?" the boy said, leaning back. 

"I have. You'll be transferred tonight when no one is visiting you. Are you sure about this, son?" 

"I'm sure. When do you plan on doing  _it?_ " Jaemin asked. 

"If Jeno wants to do it, as soon as possible." 

Jaehyung Na stared at his son, who settled to lie back down on his bed. 

"I wish you all the best, father," Jaemin said. 

With that, the Na patriarch bid goodbye to his son and left the room to go back to their family home to prepare his family for what he has planned. 

* * *

 

Mark sat on the bed watching his mate move around as he continued to pack his things into a suitcase. 

"I hate it that you're leaving, but at the same time I'm so relieved that we were given this chance - that I could bring you to safety before everything goes wrong," Mark said. 

Donghyuck sighed, pausing in his movement to turn and look at his mate who was tucking his knees under his chin,

"Don't worry about me, Mark, I'll be with Jaemin, you know he needs someone to watch over him," Donghyuck said. 

"I know that, and I know that you'll be safe with his family. That's why I'm not skeptical. I'll miss you, you know." Mark said. 

"Well we have until one in the morning to make the best out of our time together, and it's only seven p.m." Donghyuck said, smiling softly at his mate. 

"Pack first, then let's cuddle," Mark said, moving to lie on his stomach to watch his mate move about the room, while Donghyuck giggled. 

However, as he watched Donghyuck move about, the plan that was told to him which ensures the safety of his mate, he cannot seem to think about what would happen if something do go wrong, he can't imagine losing Donghyuck and Jaemin at the same time. 

"Where will Renjun stay? Jisung and Chenle, too?" Mark asked. 

"Yukhei's parents granted them refuge, our parents were already told about this and they know the sacrifice that will be made," Donghyuck replied. 

Undeniably, Mark was scared for their future. But it has to be done, if not now then their lives would be gone in a flash - everyone who goes against the head alpha will be murdered regardless of how important they are to the pack. It was proven when he killed his oldest son and his friends. 

 

* * *

_"Jeno, they died."_

* * *

Jeno sat still on the couch, eyes wide while his mouth was hanging open. In front of him sat Jaehyung Na, in a stance he had only seen when he needed to see his father for an urgent matter. 

"You're planning to do what?!" Jeno asked, not believing what he had just heard. 

"A coup d'etat, against your father." 

"I don't think I can do it," Jeno said, visibly shaking at the thought of the coup. 

 

But, their talk was interrupted by one of the pack members working for the third-in-command, who rushed into the house of the third, visibly pale and shaken, 

_"Sir, the ambulance Jaemin-ssi and Donghyuck-ssi were in had fallen off a cliff. The driver wasn't the one who was hired by the hospital - the driver that was supposed to drive the ambulance was just found dead. Sir, Jaemin-ssi and Donghyuck-ssi had just been murdered."_

 

And just like that, all hope was lost. It was intentional, after everything that the Na had told Jeno, this was now the solid proof that his father wanted to kill his mate and had now succeeded. It broke him, to know that his father had killed his fated just to keep the power he has and to kill the Na family once and for all. 

So without thinking anymore, Jeno stared at the Na patriarch in the eye, eyes cold and angry, 

"I'll do it. I want my father  _gone_." 


	10. One Day More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we end every suffering and open a new chapter.

Jeno stood beside Mark in front of his own father who was tied to the pole situated at the center of the pack housing. The pole is actually where the members of the pack who disobeyed the head alpha were tied and whipped in front of the pack as a form of punishment. And now, the head alpha who use to be the one who whips the members was the one who was tied up on the pole. It's been five days since Jeno agreed to be part of the coup with Jaemin's father after Jaemin was declared to have died in the accident that cost his and Donghyuck's life. Even Mark, who was not expecting the death of his own mate suffered grief and anger at the death of his mate, which only fueled him to join the coup against Head Alpha Lee. Before they started the coup, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung were all sent to Yukhei's pack together with their siblings so that they would be safe - they could not risk another of their close friends dying. It had taken two more days after Jaemin and Donghyuck's death to start the coup because the head of the coup, Jaemin's father, was also mourning the death of his only (which also fueled him more, his pheromones so strong that Jeno and Mark were careful in talking with him). 

The coup was bloody. Head Alpha Lee was already expecting it, his men were prepared to fight. However, the members of the pack who staged the coup were all trained by the third-in-command and the second-in-command (Mark's parents were also aware of the coup and was actually working with Jaemin's father for its success), all of their members were highly trained and skilled. The coup ended with minimum casualties as those who fought against the alpha's men did not kill them but rather rendered them paralyzed or unconscious (they are still members of their pack, and they know that they are under the orders of the head alpha). Now, all of the members who fought beside the head alpha were tied down behind him, heads not looking at their pack members, their family members crying at the side not knowing their fate as the head alpha, now the former, stared down the third-in-command straight in the eyes, as he stood beside Jeno. 

The council, on the other hand, stood quietly at the side, members of the third-in-command's battalion surrounding them. There they kept watch of the whole ordeal. 

"How dare you? Don't you know this is treason?" Head Alpha Lee growled. 

"Tsk, Lee, Don't you know that we have evidence that you committed seven counts of murder?" Jaehyung Na retorted. 

"I did no such thing, Na. Who would I kill?" 

 Jeno growled at the denial of his father, "We have evidence, father. Phone calls, emails, bank transactions - we have them all." 

"My only son betrayed me, how noble of you to join your mate's father on his fight to overthrow me." his father sneered at him. 

"You killed Taeyong-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung, Johnny-hyung, Ten-hyung...even Jaemin and Donghyuck!" Jeno shouted, anger pouring out of his pores. 

The exclamation shocked the whole pack who was watching everything. Even though they saw the Head Alpha be dragged by the arm to the pole, no one dared to save him - he was being held by the men under the second-in-command, after all. No one saw the coup, after all, it was a silent movement, done stealthily and quickly by the men involved, as they were trained for (something which was advantageous to them and disadvantageous to the Head Alpha's men). 

"I did no such thing, young one." 

"And yet you called him ' _your only son_ ' when Jeno has an older brother." 

"Had, young second." the head alpha corrected him, a dark grin on his face. 

Jeno's body started to shake in anger, unbelieving of how his father was treating the memory of his older brother. Angry at how disrespectful his father is towards his brother's death. 

"I assure you, Lee, you will be getting a fair trial. Right here, right now, in front of everyone. So that we can present to them how power-hungry you really are. How much you mistreated your sons, how much you misguided them, and how much you would sacrifice in order to stay in power. I believe it is  only right that everyone witnesses your downfall - especially after you killed members of your _own_ pack." Mark's father said, stepping forward, eyes burning in anger as he stared down the alpha who was tied down.

Head Alpha Lee only laughed out loud, "I agree, and let everyone see,  _your_ downfall, for I am innocent." he challenged, eyes cold. 

Jeno's laugh resonated, 

"Highly doubtful, but I guess it's nice you're still so positive that you can prove your innocence," Jeno said, eyes cold as he stared down at his father who looked up at him with a taunting smile. 

"JENO! What are you talking about?" his mother, who appeared from the crowd shouted at her son. 

"Mother, you didn't know? Father was the one who wanted Taeyong-hyung to be killed. Your own husband, wanted his oldest son to die - because he did not want to ascend the title." Jeno said. 

The whole pack kept silent. No one spoke a word, even the patriarchs of the highest-ranking families stood there and watched the youngest of the head alpha's family stand his ground. It was a sight to behold. The youngest of the head alpha's family was considered to be timid and quiet. When he was only a child, he was seen as someone who was weak, before he presented there even was a running bet that he would be an omega but he proved them wrong and presented as an alpha. Jeno, before his brother denounced his right, was not seen by many of the pack as someone who would be ruling them; some even considered Jaemin or Mark would step up to be the head alpha if Taeyong left. But alas, Jeno was  _forced_ to ascend as Taeyong denounced his right. That was when people started to take notice of the youngest son, the one who no one kept an eye on, preferring to watch Mark or Jaemin. So it is quite a shock to the majority of the pack to see the young and timid son of the head alpha stand up against his father, to stand beside the patriarchs of the Jung-Lee and Jung-Na Family. For the majority of the pack, to see Jeno stand up for himself is a sight to behold. 

"What are you talking about? Jeno, your father would not do that." 

Head Alpha Lee laughed, "Your mother is scolding you, Jeno. Why are you being so hard on her and me...?" 

"Jeno, untie your father right now." 

"I refuse to do, mom. Father killed hyung and Jaemin...even hyung's mate and friends. Father is willing to do anything and sacrifice everyone just to stay in power," 

"Jeno, that's enough." this time it's his grandfather who stepped out of the crowd and moved to stand with his mother. 

Jeno just stood his ground, Mark moving to stand beside him as a show of support. Neither of them said anything as they felt both Mark and Jaemin's father move and stand beside them, 

"We're here to present a case against the head alpha. In front of the pack." Mark's father said. 

"After staging a coup? Are you crazy?" Jeno's grandfather sneered. 

"Technically, we're not presenting a case. This is a coup and we have won. We're here to expose the truth of the Head Alpha's true nature to the whole pack." Jaemin's father answered back, a taunting smile emerging on his face. 

Jeno's mother wailed out as she collapsed on the floor, Jeno moving to help her but was his hand was smacked by his grandfather who was the one who cradled his mother as he glared at Jeno. 

"We don't need your help," his grandfather growled at him, "Such an unfilial son," 

"He killed my  _fated_. You don't understand what it's like to lose your fated, I know that my grandmother is not your fated." Jeno growled at his grandfather. 

"Which is what made you so weak, look at you now."

"I'm stronger than I could ever be if I ever mated with Hani, you're so hellbent on keeping the family at the top of the pack you'd be willing to kill everyone who stands against you - just like you killed your fated and that is the reason why you supported father in killing hyung, hyung's mate and friends, my fated and Mark's mate," Jeno growled. 

"Jeno," Mark called out to him, getting his attention from his staredown with his grandfather. 

 Jeno turned towards his friend, Mark was standing next to his father who had an arm wrapped around the younger's shoulder, eyes sad before it softened as he saw Jeno looking at them. 

"Jeno, they found their bodies..." Mark said, eyes filling up with tears, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his tears from falling. 

"Jaemin's?" Jeno asked, voice breaking. 

Mark couldn't say anything but he nodded, tears now falling down his face. Jeno collapsed on the ground in despair. All hope for Jaemin to come back to his arms after everything was over is long gone. The only thing Jaemin would be returning to would be his own funeral.

Jeno could not believe it; there were more casualties to his father's greed of power. His father needs to face the reality that too much greed would be the downfall of a person. 

"Wonjun Lee, you are charged with the murder of Taeyong Lee, Jaehyun Jung, Johnny Suh, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jaemin Na and Donghyuck Lee. You are hereby stripped of your position as the head alpha of this pack and is sentenced to death." Mark's father announced as he handed off Jeno and Mark to Jaehyung who moved to wrap his arms around the two young alphas. 

"Jaejong Lee, you are hereby stripped of your position in the council of elders of this pack. You are sentenced to house arrest for the rest of your life." the second-in-command continued, voice strong and loud. 

Jeno's grandfather collapsed on the ground with a shout of anger, spewing insults towards the second and the third. Jeno's father growled and started to shout in anger while his mother cried loudly at the announcement of the death sentence of her mate. 

No one contested the announcement. It was evident that the Lee family needed to be stripped of their title, that there needs to be someone new at the top of the pack. Jeno did not think about being the one who would ascend as the Head Alpha of the pack, he figured that it would be Mark's father who would ascend as the head alpha, however, he was proven wrong when Jaemin's father moved both him and Mark forward towards the center. 

"Are you okay, Jeno?" his mate's father whispered to him, in which he nodded to. 

"Good." 

"Jeno Lee," Mark's father called him out, making him look up towards the second-in-command,

"Sir?" He asked, as he tried to keep his sobs in. 

"Do you accept the responsibility as the head alpha of this pack?" 

Jeno was speechless. His father was the cause of everything and yet they want him to rule the pack? Why would they do that? 

"Why?" Jeno asked, confused. 

"Because,  you deserve this, Jeno. I'm sure Jaemin would have wanted you to right the wrongs your family had done throughout the years. All those fake traditions, those harsh rules - its time for a change, and we know, we're confident, that you would do what is right for the pack." Mark answered, sobbing in between his words as he tried to provide support for his best friend in the midst of their loss. 

"I-"

"You're ready, Jeno. You're more than ready." Jaehyung Na assured him with a supportive smile. 

Jeno's mind was all over the place, his senses disoriented; he could hear his father spitting out insults, his grandfather's angry shouts, his mother's plead for his father. He could also hear Jaemin's whisper of support, Donghyuck's laugh, Renjun's insults, Chenle's loud voice, Jisung's random spews of sounds. It was too much for him, but what overpowered everything was the voice of his brother, so soft and caring, 

_"This is what you're born for, Jeno. Grab the opportunity and right what is wrong."_

 

* * *

 

Three weeks. That's how long it took to fix everything. 

It took Jeno, Mark, Mark's father, and Jaemin's father with the help of Yukhei's father, three weeks to bring peace into the pack. After the sentencing of the Lee Patriarchs, Jeno's mother had not talked to him, opting to lock herself in her room in the house provided for their family as they were evicted out of the packhouse with Jeno's grandfather being sentenced to house arrest. 

Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung took the death of Jaemin and Donghyuck harder than anyone else. They were isolated in Yukhei's pack, not knowing any news about what was happening with the pack during their stay there, that the only time they had found out about Jaemin and Donghyuck's death were upon their arrival back in the pack grounds as Jeno and Mark picked them up with sullen faces even though they won. 

On the same day of the sentencing, Jeno accepted his role as the head alpha of the pack, choosing Mark as his second-in-command and leaving the position of third-in-command empty as respect to the Na family who had lost their only heirs. Jeno does plan on choosing someone from those trained by the Na patriarch after they bury Jaemin. Mark was the silent support Jeno needed throughout the three weeks. He stayed beside the (now) head alpha, they shared each other's pain, they know each other's thoughts. They were mourning together, which made them stronger. 

"Jeno, it's time," Mark called out to him from the other side of the door. 

Jeno took one last glance at himself in the mirror, straightening his blazer before moving out of the room to see Mark standing in similar clothing of white shirt, black coat, black pants, and leather shoes. 

"Let's do it," Jeno said to his second-in-command who smiled sadly. 

"We have to let them go soon...this is inevitable," Mark said softly as they walked down the house. 

"I know," Jeno sighed, "But it's so hard. For days, I refused to look at the caskets, and it's now time to bury them." 

"We have to do this, for us, for everyone...We need to do this, Jeno." Mark said. 

Jeno took a deep breath as they stepped out of the house to the backyard where the pack was gathered facing two caskets at the very front. He turned to look at Mark who was staring back him, 

"Let's go, Jeno. We need to give them peace." Mark said, extending his hand towards his friend who clasped his into the offered hand and they walked together side-by-side towards the front where their mates lie in their caskets. 

* * *

 _In Memory of_ **_Jaemin Na_ **

_A loving mate. A filial son._

_A death remembered._

 

 _in Memory of_ **_Donghyuck Lee_ **

_A strong mate. A loving son._

_The sunshine during darkness._

 

 _In Memory of_ **_Taeyong Lee_ **

_A loving mate. A caring brother._

_The leader who never came to be._

 

 _In Memory of_ **_Jaehyun Jung_ **

_A caring mate. A loving son._

_The strength of one is the strength of many._

 

_In Memory of **Johnny Suh**_

_A loving son. A faithful mate._

_Support unmatched._

 

 _In Memory of_ _**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** _

_A loving son. A loving mate._

_The love he has for his friends is unmatched._

 

 

_"Sacrifices were made. But not forgotten._

_Murder and not Accidents._

_Killed for greed. Killed for power._

_Those who killed, overthrown._

_Rejoice, as we enter a new era of power._

_We, who suffered, shall be governed by Him._

_HIm who has a pure heart,_

_Him who suffered more than anyone else,_

_Him  who will right the wrong of the past,_

_He shall ascend and be the leader of all."_

-  _Unknown_

 

**_\- fin -_  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the ending. I didn't think it would come to this point, but it did. I have now finally ended TBF! *screams*  
> Yes, Jaemin and Donghyuck had died. Honestly, at first, I thought that maybe I should bring them back to the chapter as those characters who actually escaped death but I figured that that would be the most cliche way to end this story. So I asked Shii about the ending and was told that yeah, it would be cliche to end it like that so I decided to just kill them off completely. I didn't want to drag the story any longer so I ended it here.  
> I would like to thank you guys for standing by until the end, I know this has been a short ride and maybe I would be posting a series of one-shots or maybe even make this as part of a series which will narrate the lives of the pairings seen in this AU; MarkHyuck, LuRen, JaeYong, JohnTen, and even Chensung. I know this has been a short yet rollercoaster ride, but I would really like to thank you guys for the support. I know this wouldn't be done without you guys forcing me to updated (side note: please do not force the authors to update quickly, it takes time to write), but really thank you so much for the love and support throughout the AU. <3 
> 
> You guys can check my other AUs on Twitter, talk to me via CC, or even read some of my other aus which are on my profile here or in the pinned thread on my twitter profile! xx 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](twitter.com/nanaminuwu)  
> [ Curiouscat ](curiouscat.me/auwu_)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Keep on a look-out for an epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where all the questions are answered

Renjun continued his trek up the hill where his friends were buried, two bouquets of flowers in his hand. His mind wandering towards the fact that it has been five years since they had died. Five years since they had left this world and was buried atop the very hill he was climbing right now. Jaemin and Donghyuck had left them without saying goodbye, it was a surprise for him and their friends when they learned that two of their friends had died in the power struggle - a sacrifice, the elders had claimed after Jeno's father was overthrown. He and Yukhei had completed their ceremony two years after the coup de' ta; he is now the head alpha of his pack.

"I just wish you both are with me," Renjun sighed out, as he reached the top of the trek.

"So what are you planning on doing now, Jaem?" he heard a voice from atop the hill. This was a voice he knew from when he was a child, this was a voice he cannot be mistaken who owns it.

"Hyuckie?" he whispered, rushing up the last part of the trail, to see the two male figures atop in front of the graves of his friends.

"I'm only here to drop you off, then I'll be on my merry way." the other male answered.

Renjun heaved out a heavy breath as he reached the top of the hill, "You won't stay?" he asked the two figures who turned so quickly he was afraid their heads would detach from their bodies.

"Renjun?"

"Injun?"

Both of the two males exclaimed upon seeing their friend.

"Jaemin. Donghyuck."

* * *

_Jaemin stood beside Donghyuck, both of them looking down on the crushed ambulance at the bottom of the cliff._

_"Are you sure about this, Hyuck? You could return to him right now." Jaemin asked his friend._

_"I'm sure. This is the only way." Donghyuck answered._

_"Then let's go, we have to get out of here before they send their men to retrieve our bodies," Jaemin said, turning away from the cliff and heading into the forest where he knows another car is waiting for them._

_"Donghyuck, if you don't leave now, you won't be seeing him anytime soon," Jaemin said as he buckled up._

_"I know what I'm doing, Jaem. I knew the moment I agreed with your plan."_

* * *

"Renjun, how are you?" Jaemin said, smiling softly at his friend.

Renjun could not believe it, Jaemin greeted him like he was not assumed dead for the past five years. So he did what any sensible person would do, Renjun Huang, for the first time in his life, punched Jaemin Na.

Donghyuck looked shocked for a few minutes before laughing out loud as Jaemin moved to cradle his cheek while Renjun cradled his hand with his other hand.

"What the hell?!" Jaemin shouted.

"You deserve that! You made everyone think both of you died! Don't you know how much grief we had to go through...?!" Renjun shouted back.

"In my defense, I urged Hyuck to return to the pack sooner than later but he won't let me not return, too," Jaemin said, shrugging.

"So you're fine with  Hyuck returning from the dead but you're not fine with Jeno and everyone else believing you died?" Renjun asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

* * *

_Jaemin stopped the car in front of the all too familiar cafe that he used to frequent when he was still staying at the pack. It has been six months since the coup and Jaemin, together with Donghyuck had decided to return back to the pack. The only problem they're facing is how they would explain it to all of them. How would they explain that the two boys they believed were dead and had buried were all too alive and healthy?_

_"Hyuckie, I told you, we could at least work with the; I died and you survived but you had to leave the pack excuse," Jaemin said to Donghyuck who was sitting on the passenger seat inside the very tinted car they drove in._

_"And I told you, I won't face them if I'm not with you." Donghyuck countered._

_"Hyuckie," Jaemin let out a sigh, "Mark will forgive you, but I don't think Jeno will forgive me. It was because of our deaths that made him choose to go against his father and his whole family."_

_"We saw the whole thing, it was not only about us."_

_"But we were the deciding factor. Our deaths pushed them to go against the head alpha - that's everything they grew up not to do."_

_"And yet, here the pack is, thriving better and more peaceful than when it was under Jeno's father," Donghyuck said, gesturing to their surroundings._

_"Bu-"_

_A knock on his window cut him off, both of them turning to Jaemin's window to see Mark's father. They both took a deep breath before Jaemin unlocked the door and Mark's father slid into the back seat of the car._

_"Welcome back to the both of you, when are you coming to the packhouse?" Mark's father said._

_"No, Hello, I missed you?" Jaemin teased._

_"I would say that, but my son and the head alpha of the pack are both wallowing in tears and grief at the death of their mates. I'm sure everything will be fine if either or better yet both of you return in one piece all healthy."_

_"That's what I'm telling Jaemin! But no, he does not want to listen to me."_

_Mark's father sighed, obviously knowledgeable of the stubbornness of the male in the driver's seat of the car._

_"Jaemin, think about it. Jeno won't hate you, the pack won't hate you..." Mark's father said._

_"Maybe so. But I did lie, I'd rather let him believe I died than see his face at my return."_

_"Jaemin, I cannot believe you would think about doing that," Donghyuck growled._

_"Look, I'm sorry my choices do not align with yours, but Hyuckie, just go back to Mark."_

_"I'm not returning if you're not returning." Donghyuck stubbornly said._

_"You know what, I give up, the two of you need to talk this out between yourselves. Donghyuck, I know you love my son and I know that you will make a decision that you think is best for him. And you, Jaemin, I know you're smart enough to think about the consequences of your actions whether or not you'll return, your father and I respect that." Mark's father said, handing the paper bag he had brought with him to Jaemin before sliding out of the car._

_Jaemin turned towards his friend in the passenger's seat, "If you don't step out of this car in ten seconds, Donghyuck, you won't be returning to this town for years."_

_Donghyuck stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest, and stared resolutely at his friend, who after ten seconds sighed and started the car._

_"We'll drop by my house before we leave." was the only thing Jaemin said before he drove off._

* * *

"I know what I'm doing," Jaemin said, shrugging.

"Do you really? Jaemin, there are so many things that happened while you were gone...including-"

"Including Hani still coveting the position of Head Omega, I know. I also know that Xiaojun had been chosen to take on my position as the third. I know what is happening here, even though I'm gone." Jaemin replied.

"Come back, Jaemin. Everyone is waiting for you." Renjun said.

'Everyone believes we're dead." Donghyuck said.

Renjun could only exhale in resignation; growing up with the two of them, he knows that the most stubborn person in the whole pack is a tie between the two people standing in front of him at the moment.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Renjun asked.

"You're here to do what, Junnie? This is obviously our graves." Donghyuck said, gesturing to the two gravestones behind them.

With the banter going on, both Donghyuck and Jaemin obviously distracted, Renjun took the opportunity to slip his phone out and call someone before he slipped it back into his pocket as the phone was picked up by the recipient.

"So what now, Jaemin, Donghyuck? What are you two planning on doing?" Renjun asked.

"As I said, I'm only here to drop Hyuck off before I head on my merry way," Jaemin answered, turning around to look at the city which is overlooked by the hill they're on top of.

“You really won’t be returning?”

“Yes,”

“Jaem, why don’t you come with me then?” Renjun asked a hopeful smile on his face, a plan already forming in his head, “Have coffee with me at the café, you and Donghyuck. Just like old times?”

Jaemin turned to look at Renjun straight in the eye, and Renjun knows that Jaemin is analyzing him, thinking about whether or not coming with him is the best choice now that Renjun knows that he plans on leaving again.

* * *

 

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to make an alliance with this pack? Jeno, ever since we lost the Na Family, other packs don't want to have an alliance with us." Mark said, pacing in front of his head alpha who was seated behind the wooden table. 

Both of them were inside Jeno's office, talking about the alliance they were mending which was broken when Xiaojun had been chosen to become the Third-in-command of the pack. Don't get everything wrong, the alpha was already part of Jaemin's team when Jaemin had died, in fact, the alpha was the only one Jaemin had trusted and was his right hand. However, the Na Family's influence has reached beyond the borders of the pack, and to find out that the next third-in-command was not part of the Na Family, some of the packs who the Lee pack had an alliance with had cut it off. 

"Look-" Jeno started but was cut off by his phone ringing, causing him to growl. 

"Who the hell is this?" Jeno asked, taking out his phone and seeing Renjun was calling him. He knows that Renjun would not call him at this time of day since Renjun knows that he would probably be holed up in his office doing work, so he immediately answered the call only to be surprised by the names he heard Renjun call out. 

Jeno rushed to put it on speaker as Mark stared at his pale face, confused as to why his head alpha was acting as such, 

_"So what now, Jaemin, Donghyuck? What are you two planning on doing?"_

_"As I said, I'm only here to drop Hyuck off before I head on my merry way,"_

Jeno could not believe it. The voice he had just heard was the voice of the boy he thought he had lost five years ago. And yet, here he is, and from what he heard, he was living his life well away from the pack for those past five years. Na Jaemin, who he had thought had been killed by his father years ago is very much alive with Donghyuck Lee. 

Jeno looked up from his phone on his table towards Mark, who was as pale as he was. Donghyuck had been with Jaemin all those years. As alive as Jaemin is. They could not believe it. All the grief they felt turned to anger and frustration towards their mates. 

Why would they lie? Why would they lie to the whole pack and stage their deaths? Is it so that Jeno and Mark would join the coup de'ta and go against Jeno's father? Is it because Jeno had fought with Jaemin? Is it because Donghyuck loves Jaemin more than he loves Mark? 

Why would they do this?

Mark had locked eyes with Jeno, questions flooding his mind as his lips were formed into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed, obviously wanting answers too. 

_“Have coffee with me at the café, you and Donghyuck. Just like old times?”_

And just like that, both Mark and Jeno knew, how they would get the answers they deserve from their supposed dead mates.

* * *

 

Jeno sighed for the nth time. After they heard both Jaemin and Donghyuck agreed to have coffee with Renjun, they knew that they have to go to the cafe too, so that they could talk to their mates and get the answers they needed. 

"Jeno, we'll get the answers, don't worry," Mark assured him from his seat in front of the head alpha.

Although he assured him, Jeno knew that even Mark was anxious about seeing his mate for the first time after believing for the last five years that he had died off - that he had been killed by the ousted head alpha who was replaced by his own son. 

The only relief they got from the tension was the arrival of their drinks handed to them by the owner of the cafe who smiled at them softly, 

"I don't know what's going on, but fear not, you two, I know the pack will support whatever you are going through," Kun, the owner of the cafe, said. 

"I hope so too, hyung," Jeno said, smiling back.

That's when they heard the bell chime and Renjun announcing his arrival, making both of them turn towards the door where, behind Renjun, stood two figures with masks covering half of their faces but their eyes shone as they used to five years ago, that both Jeno and Mark recognized them even from afar, even after years of not seeing them. 

 

"Renjun," Jaemin hissed upon their arrival at the cafe as Renjun made his presence known. 

"Junnie!" Kun exclaimed upon seeing the new arrival. 

"Kun-hyung! one Iced Cafe Latte, one Iced Americano with four shots of espresso, and a Caramel Frappe with extra whipped cream, please." Renjun said to the owner with a smile. 

Kun's eyebrows shot up at the orders, he knew those orders by heart. It was the orders made by two of his favorite customers who frequent the cafe when all the (current) leaders were still in high school. But he said nothing as he eyed the two figures who went with Renjun to the corner booth before he went behind the counter to make the orders. 

 

Jeno's heart beat faster as he watched Renjun bring his mate to the other side of the cafe to the corner booth their group used to frequent as high school students. 

"I just want to go there," Mark whispered, eyes trained on the auburn mop of hair of his mate. 

"I know," Jeno said, a longing look on his face. 

Both of them watched as Kun headed to their table, their drinks on a tray. They watched as Donghyuck and Jaemin took off their face mask, Kun's face turning into a look of shock as he saw the faces of the two people with the young Head Omega, eyes frantic, his head turning towards their direction.

"It looks like Kun-hyung recognized them," Mark said, seeing the frantic look on the cafe owner. 

Jeno took a deep breath before exhaling, "I think they saw  _us,_ " Jeno said, staring straight at the wide-eyes of his mate who was staring at him and Mark. 

 

Jaemin could not believe it. He knew that something was going on when Renjun made his presence known to everyone inside the cafe when they arrived. He knew that something was up Renjun's sleeve when he asked them to have coffee with him. He did not expect, however, that the trick Renjun has would be his mate who was the Head Alpha of the pack he had left and made think that he was dead.

Jeno decided that it was now or never. Without thinking, he went over to Jaemin. Mark quickly following him.

"Hello, Jaemin. Hello, Donghyuck," Jeno greeted them, as he stood in front of the booth, Mark positioning himself beside him so that neither omega could escape from the questioning. 

"J-Jeno," Jaemin stuttered out.

"How are you, after what, five years?" Jeno asked, sliding into the empty seat beside Jaemin. 

Jaemin stared at him, eyes wide open, sliding further away from Jeno. 

"What are you doing here?" Jaemin asked. 

"What do you think I'm doing here, oh dear mate who I thought had died five years ago?" Jeno continued to ask. 

Mark had also slid beside Donghyuck once Renjun had escaped from the tension and had settled himself in another booth with Kun who was pestering him for answers. 

"I-I'm sorry," was the only thing Jaemin was able to say. 

Donghyuck and Mark kept silent, in lieu of Jaemin stuttering at the presence of the Head Alpha. Jeno knew that the only way to render Jaemin speechless and unable to run was to fluster him, and the only way to do that was to start talking about the things he had avoided to talk about; one of which is the staged death he planned. 

"What are you sorry for, Jaemin? For lying to me? For lying to the whole pack? Honestly, I think Mark and I should be the first to be given an explanation. Well because it's you and Donghyuck who faked their deaths." Jeno said, slinging an arm around Jaemin's shoulder and pulling him into his side. 

Mark, who was contemplating whether or not you take get Donghyuck away from them, after hearing Jeno's intention took away that doubt and decided to keep still, wrapping an arm around Donghyuck to keep him seated beside him as Jaemin kept still and silent. 

"I-I don't think this is the best place to explain what I did," Jaemin said.

Jeno had chuckled in a way that gave Jaemin goosebumps, "Jaemin, stop avoiding the topic and start explaining yourself." Jeno said, in the voice, he usually uses when he is ordering someone. 

Jaemin hated that voice, which made him glare at the head alpha, "You don't get to do that to me," 

"I swear to God, Jaemin, if you don't explain yourself right now, I will tell the whole pack that you staged your death just to oust my father." Jeno hissed, frustration seeping through his voice. 

"Do it then, let them all hate me," Jaemin hissed back. 

Donghyuck's breath hitched. He knew it was only a matter of time before either Jeno or Jaemin explodes and start a screaming match, but Mark kept him in his place, leaning into him to whisper, "Don't worry. Jeno is not the impulsive Jeno from five years ago," 

"I'm sure they don't hate you. Shortly after you 'died', all of the things and misbeliefs that my father had said to the pack was exposed. They know of everything that my father had done wrong - especially the forced mating, the deaths of Taeyong-hyung, and the like." Jeno defended. 

"They'll-" 

"No, they don't," Mark commented, cutting Jaemin off. 

Jaemin groaned out in defeat, "Fine. But," Jaemin said, determined to get out the city, "After I explain, you'll let me go,"

"Go where?" 

"Away from here," Jaemin said, shrugging. 

Jeno let out a growl that grabbed everyone's attention, all eyes were on them (them being, Jaemin and Jeno) as people tried to figure out who the boy with black hair whose was saddled up next to Jeno was. 

"You are not going anywhere, Jaemin. Not when I finally have you here." Jeno said teeth gritted together. 

"Then you won't get any explanations from me," Jaemin let out a huff. 

"Goddamit, Jaemin, if you don't explain it to them, then I fucking will. And I won't leave out anything, I'm telling you, I'll tell them _every_ _thing_..." Donghyuck hissed in frustration. 

"Dammit," Jaemin growled, "Fine..." Jaemin said, leaning back to get himself comfortable. 

Jaemin gestured for Jeno and Mark to listen attentively, to listen to what he's about to say as it would answer all od their questions. 

Jaemin explained that when both Jeno and Jaemin had decided to go against the so-called tradition of the pack, Jaemin had approached his father to talk about what they had planned and was told of everything his father had found out about the previous head alpha, he knew that somehow things would get dangerous and that there would come a time that he would make a decision that would change the lives of the whole pack. And that time came when Jaemin had found out that Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and Ten had been killed by a hitman which had been hired by Jeno and Taeyong's father to kill off those who opposed him - even if they're blood. 

Mark stared at Jaemin in disbelief. Mark had been told about the gist of everything by his father, but he was not told about Jaemin's plan - Mark was not aware that Jaemin had planned everything to the tee as if he was expecting Jeno's father to kill all of Jeno's friends one by one. 

"Have you realized what you've done? Jaemin?" Mark asked. 

"I know what I was supposed to do," Jaemin replied, shrugging, "either I kill myself to end everything or have him kill all of our friends off in front of Jeno so that  Jeno could do his bidding," Jaemin replied. 

"And you decided to kill yourself? Did you even think about me?" Jeno snapped. 

"I thought about the future of everyone, Jeno. You're the Head Alpha of this pack, you should see this from my point of view." Jaemin hissed. 

"Did you even think about my point of view? Fuck Jaemin, you made me think that you had died - killed by my own father. Fuck Jaem," 

"If I didn't  _die_ , I would have been murdered either way," Jaemin growled. 

Jeno said nothing, he knows that Jaemin is right, Jaemin would have been killed either way. Jaemin continued to explain himself. He continued to explain that the decision he made to stage their deaths was made before he was shot, that he had decided first to kill himself and when he told Donghyuck, his best friend would not let him go alone so he told Jaemin that he would come with him and commit the stunt with him. Mark growled at Donghyuck, eyes hard while Donghyuck shrunk in his seat. 

"Mark lay off," Jaemin growled at the second-in-command, "Donghyuck's decision was also made because of you." 

"Jaemin's right, I did it because of you, if only you knew how hard it is to pretend that I died for the past five years, the yearning to return back here, it's intense," Donghyuck said. 

"Why didn't you?" Jeno asked the omega. 

"Variables, Jeno, there are so many things that we're afraid of, that we can't even think of returning before today," Donghyuck said. 

"And-" 

"Jeno, things are beyond your control. Just because you're the head alpha of this pack does not mean you understand all of the actions of your members." Jaemin cut him off. 

"Continue your explanation," Mark growled, growing more frustrated at them. 

Jaemin sighed before he continued his explanation that when he was shot, he made things tilt into his favor - and by favor, he meant making both Jeno and Mark think that they (Donghyuck and him) were killed off by Jeno's father, knowing that it was in the plan of the previous head alpha even if they don't plan on killing themselves off. Jaemin further said that he knew that lying to their mates would result in heavy consequences, however, for him it was either he kills himself or he watches Jeno's father threaten the lives of all of their friends. 

"Why include Donghyuck, Jaemin?" Mark asked. 

"Because, if Jaemin had died, I would be the next target, regardless of whether or not Jaemin would have died on his own or be killed by Jeno's father. I'm your mate, and if he could control you, he could further strengthen his control on the pack even after he relinquishes his position to his son," Donghyuck explained. 

"And how would he do that?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin let out a scoff at the question, "The reason why your father is so supportive of you mating with Hani is that Hani is under the control of your father. As her father is working directly under him and also, your father had promised that if she had successfully mated with you, he would let her do anything she wants under his limitations. For Mark, after Donghyuck would have died, he would introduce him to another omega, someone whose orders are to become pregnant with his child so that Mark would not be able to deny mating with him or her and thus, someone would be able to report all of the things happening in his house, especially since your father, Jeno, was already suspicious of Mark's father being part of the plan to oust him." 

Mark and Jeno stared at Jaemin. Of course, it was no surprise that the omega would know all of that. He was supposed to be the third-in-command of the pack, in fact, if he had not 'died', he probably would be happily mated with Jeno leading the pack and helping Xiaojun in the works of a third-in-command. But alas, things are this way and Jaemin is now seated beside them explaining everything behind the coup de'ta. 

Jaemin ignored the stares of the Head Alpha and the Second-In-Command in favor of continuing his explanation. He further explained that the ambulance accident was indeed a plot of the ousted head alpha to kill them off, but he also made use of that plan in his favor; the driver which Jeno's father had hired was the one they killed and left at the outskirts of the hospital. The bodies they had found were already dead, they allowed the crash to hide all imperfections of their plan - the bodies that were unable to be identified as them as well as the body of the driver were bodies of three dead humans whose bodies were not claimed by anyone and they had removed any indications or anything that would help them be identified if ever the crash would be investigated. He told them that he was the one who drove the ambulance towards the cliff, jumping off the car before it heads straight into the edge and falling over and into sharp rock formations crushing the ambulance and the bodies before Donghyuck and he climbed into a different car and drove away from the pack. 

"And then you never returned?" Mark asked. 

Donghyuck scratched the back of his neck, face flushing as they were caught, "Actually, we did?" 

"You returned?" 

"We did," Jaemin said. 

Jeno felt his heart drop - he felt hurt that this was not the only time his mate had returned, and he had missed all those times he had returned to the pack. Where was he all those times that Jaemin was on the pack grounds? Why was he not informed? And it dawned to him, a very important detail that Jaemin and Donghyuck seemingly had left out, 

"Your father knows. Mark's father knows. Xiaojun and your team know," Jeno growled out softly. 

Jaemin let out a giggle; he knows that Jeno was not stupid, and he was delighted to know that Jeno has slowly understood that there are things Head Alphas are not told about - such includes his return to the pack grounds. 

"Of course they know, I'm the one who trained Xiaojun, I am still training him," Jaemin said as if it was a light matter. 

"You're still training him? What do you mean?" Jeno asked. 

"Do you really think Xiaojun would be acquiring all those skills in a flash? There are things only my father had trained me to do that he was not taught of. Just because he's my second, does not mean he knows everything I know." Jaemin scoffed. 

So all this time, the pillars of the pack (excluding him and Mark) had known that both of their mates were very much alive and well. That they could have been living their merry lives as the Head Alpha and Head Omega, and the second-in-command and his mate, long before they caught their mates or rather Renjun caught their mates. Jeno felt betrayed, betrayed by his own uncle, by the man who trained him, by his third. He also felt hurt so much hurt that he felt his heart bleed a little upon everything sinking in, his mate had been alive for the past five years, his mate's father and his uncle (both of whom mentored him to become who he is), as well as his own third-in-command, had kept the information from him and had let him believe that the mate, who was very much beside him, is alive. 

"For years, Jaem, I thought you were dead, and yet, here you are, sitting right beside me, very much healthy and alive. Did you not think about what I would have felt?" Jeno asked, tears building up in his eyes. 

Jaemin felt small, he knew that Jeno, upon finding out the truth would be hurt. He knew that Jeno would be hurt and would feel so betrayed by the people around him since they did not say that Jaemin is alive. But he could not risk anyone else knowing, not after he received a report from Xiaojun, during the first time they returned. 

"There were things that needed to be done before I could return," Jaemin said, voice small. 

"What's more important than coming back to your fated? Jaemin? Tell me?!" Jeno shouted. 

"When Chenle and Jisung's lives are in danger! I had to make a choice! Either I come back here without doing anything or I won't but work on keeping them alive! Fuck Jeno, everything I did for all of you would go down the drain. I did not stage my death just so that Jisung and Chenle would die either way! No, I won't let that happen!" Jaemin shouted back. 

By now, Kun had made all of the customers of the cafe leave. The signage indicating that the place is closed as Jeno and Jaemin had started to shout at each other. Donghyuck looked around the cafe, relieved that the only people inside were Kun, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, and Him. If Jisung and Chenle's lives are in danger, he preferred that the lesser people who know, the better. 

"Jeno," Jaemin heaved out, "How many times do I have to tell you, that decisions are not one-sided. There are unavoidable consequences for each of our actions and decisions," Jaemin said, cupping Jeno's cheeks and staring at him straight in the eyes, "I know that my decision not to return sooner hurts, but understand that I had to do it so that I could ensure Jisung and Chenle's safety." 

Donghyuck was as confused as them, he knew that Jaemin was doing things behind his back but he figured he would not pester the other about it as he felt that the reason why Jaemin was keeping it to himself was to protect him and he understands that,

"I-I did not know that," he said, voice trembling.

Jaemin turned towards his best friend, "There are things that all of you don't know, and it's better that way," Jaemin said. 

"It's better that way, Jaemin? That you left us, thinking that you died? You could have at least told us that you're alive and well, dammit." Jeno growled which made Jaemin turn towards him in frustration and irritation. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jeno, how many times do I have to tell you? I had to make a choice!" 

Jeno stood up, both in anger and in frustration. Mark and Donghyuck kept seated as they watched Jaemin and Jeno glare at each other. 

For Jeno, he could forgive Jaemin's decision. What he does not understand was why it took so long for Jaemin to return; and even then, Jaemin was planning on not returning anytime soon. That's what made him angry, that's what frustrates him, and that's what hurts. Jaemin was not planning on returning anytime soon - Jaemin was not even thinking of returning if not for Renjun catching them alive. 

"What now, Jaemin? What are you planning to do?" Mark asked, eyes flicking between Jeno and Jaemin; the former pacing in front of the booth while the latter sat back unto the seat. 

"I know who was planning to kill them. I know who to return the favor to. I returned here to bring Hyuckie back, yes, but I also planned on finishing it - to end the threats." Jaemin said, determined to end things. 

"Let us help," Jeno said, hoping that if he could keep an eye on the omega, he would not lose him again. 

"Yeah, Jaemin. We're the Head Alpha and the Second-in-command, let us help you. Plus, Sungie and Lele are like our younger brothers," Mark interjected. 

"I don't think so," Jaemin said, standing up from the seat and holding Jeno by the shoulders. 

"And why the hell not?" Jeno growled, pheromones going haywire as his frustration and anger seeps out. 

Jaemin took a step back, eyes wide, and flitting around the room. His secret, the secret that he had kept for the past five years, he wondered if he could do it - to tell all of these people inside the room. 

Jeno watched carefully as Jaemin paced in front of them. He knows that Jaemin rarely paces, his actions calculated to the dust, so to see him pace anxiously in front of him is a rare sight which made _him_ anxious. 

"Jaemin?" Jeno asked, anxious as he watched his mate. 

Jaemin stopped pacing, taking a deep breath as he saw everyone inside the cafe was staring at him. 

He ruffled his hair in frustration, he does not want to tell it to them, but it looks like he needs to do so - for everyone is now in danger. 

"You guys won't be able to help me. This is something that I have to end on my own." Jaemin said, after a deep exhale. 

"Jaemin, just tell us," Mark growled, hand slamming on the table. 

Jeno growled at Mark, angry that Mark would shout at the already anxious omega. 

"The person who made the threats and is the danger to all is Mark's father!" Jaemin shouted. 

No one said anything, it was so quiet that they could even hear a pin drop if a pin would even drop. They were in shock, Jaemin had just shouted out that the previous second-in-command, the father of the current second-in-command, and their best friend, and someone whom they all respect had turned out to be the very same person who is threatening the safety of their friends and from the pack. 

Mark was in shock. His own father? the person who took care of him? the person who taught him all of the things he knows? How could he even do that? 

"You're lying," Mark growled. 

"I'm not lying, Mark..." Jaemin said in frustration, "This is the reason why I didn't want to tell any of you," 

"Jaemin, it's not that we don't believe you," Renjun interjected from his place on the barstool, "It's just hard to believe." 

"I know it is hard to believe, but you have to believe me. If I could have returned, I would have returned." 

"You were not even planning on returning, Jaemin. Don't lie to us." Mark said. 

  
"I planned on returning after I fucking clean up the mess your father is making." Jaemin snapped. 

"Including my father?" Mark mused. 

"Depends," 

Jeno slammed a table, earning the attention of the people with him, 

"What are you planning on doing now, Jaem?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin took a deep breath, and turned to face his friends who were all staring at him expectantly,

"Are you guys ready?"

 

**x see you in the next part of the story x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope this gives you guys a sense of relief. When I posted the previous chapter, I received so many angry comments on my cc - which I won't lie and not claim that it does not hurt, it actually does. I don't know why it turned out that way but it really hurts to see those kinds of comments especially since I worked hard to write it. Some may think that it was unfair for me to just kill off Jaemin in the previous chapters, but as I said in the chapter notes, I had to contemplate some things and decided that for the flow of the story I would end it as such. This epilogue, I had written to continue where I had left off, I did not just randomly decide to write an epilogue, no, it was actually in the plan. I knew what I was doing when I ended it as such. In a way, you may wonder why I ended this epilogue like this and as I said previously in the previous chapter notes, it's because I'm planning on turning this into a fic-series. And you may have guessed, the next story would be MarkHyuck - how they would work around the news and Hyuck's return to the pack.  
> Some actually questioned that this fic does not have enough nomin interaction to warrant it as a nomin fic, but I say otherwise, Jeno's decisions revolve around Jaemin's actions and Jaemin's actions revolve around Jeno's actions. I don't know why some would go to the extent and claim that this is not a nomin fic, because for me and for others, it is.  
> I would also like to point out that it is not proper for you guys to comment rudely about fics; yes, constructive criticism is appreciated, but remember, please do write it in such a way that it won't hurt the feelings of the author. I know that you guys are just expressing your frustrations and all that, but it does not work that way - it hurts and I wallowed over those comments for a while. Please, please, don't do that.  
> Nonetheless, I would like to say thank you to all of your support. I wouldn't be able to reach it this far without your comments and your kudos. 
> 
> Shoutout to Shii and Whovie for being there for me throughout my journey and writing TBF. 
> 
> Please wait for the next installation of this au, to understand the ending more. <3 
> 
> Much love, [ Nana ](twitter.com/nanaminuwu)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](twitter.com/nanaminuwu)   
>  [ Curiouscat ](curiouscat.me/auwu_)


End file.
